


Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Molestation, Slash, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Gabriel is Sam’s personal angel and is rather fond of his charge, so when he sees Dean flirting non-stop despite Sam being next to him, he decides to teach Dean a lesson – and have some fun. He casts a powerful love spell on Sam. People start hitting on Sam – Ellen, Jo, fellow hunters, even demons seem affected. While at first Sam shrugs it off, it soon gets out of hand. After being molested, Sam and Dean flee to Bobby in hopes that he's not affected and he can help. Gabriel realizes the spell has gone horribly wrong when people are now getting rough when they try to get to Sam to ‘love’ them and are using more forceful methods; Sam has already been molested and is genuinely scared that someone under the spell will attack, hurt or rape him. Will they be able to break the spell in time? Or will Sam fall victim to one of his new 'fans?'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sabriel_mini challenge  
> Prompt fill for Imogen_lily  
> Beta: tornknees  
> Artist: reapertownusa ([here](https://reapertownusa.livejournal.com/36077.html))

Dean was flirting… _again_. After so many years of being together, it really shouldn’t have surprised Sam, or hurt him the way it did, but there was nothing Sam could do about the way it made him feel. Of course, he knew Dean would never cheat on him; knew that his brother just liked to flirt for the feeling it gave him and it would never go any further, but it still caused his chest to ache.

The waitress seemed to be into Dean, heaving her bosom more than necessary when she breathed and flipping her hair the way most women did when they were trying to get a man’s attention. Unfortunately, it was working, Sam could tell, his brother smiling and responding the way he used to when women came onto him before they were an item.

When the waitress was out of earshot, Sam scowled at Dean, silently telling him to knock it off. Of course, his brother acted as though he didn’t know what he was doing wrong, and when the waitress came back with another round of drinks for Dean, the older Winchester continued with the flirting until Sam finally couldn’t take it anymore.

Slowly, Sam pushed himself out of his chair, intent on leaving the bar and his brother to do as he pleased. At least if he didn’t have to see it happening, Dean’s flirting didn’t hurt so much. However, as soon as he’d stood, a hand grabbed his wrist, causing Sam to look down, frowning at his brother.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, matching Sam’s frown as he looked up at his brother. “Are you calling it a night already? We haven’t even gotten our meal yet. I mean, I didn’t even make fun of you for that fruity little salad you ordered.” As if that was going to earn him brownie points, or something.

Smiling down at his brother, Sam gave his head a small shake. “Yeah, I’m gonna turn in,” he answered, wishing that for just one night they could go out and Dean wouldn’t flirt with the waitress or some skank at the bar who gave him a suggestive look. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, so Sam wasn’t going to hold his breath. “Uh…get it to go for me, okay?”

With one more smile, Sam pulled his hand free from Dean’s and headed towards the exit, nearly bumping into the waitress who had been flirting with his brother, _his_ lover, all damn night. Just seeing her give him that smile made Sam want to slap it off her face, but he knew he could never hit a woman. Well, unless that woman was some kind of supernatural creature who deserved to be hit; then he would have made an exception.

He gave one final glance in Dean’s direction, hoping for one second that his brother would actually push himself out of that chair and follow him back to the motel room where they could be alone; but it didn’t happen. Of course not; there were women here and they were interested in Dean. Whether or not his brother was interested back, Sam wasn’t really sure. He trusted Dean and knew he wouldn’t cheat on him, but he just couldn’t tell if Dean was just flirting because it made him happy, or if there was some sort of interest in the woman that made his brother flirt. It was all very confusing and Sam tried not to think about it too much; if he dwelled on what his brother did and why, he was sure he’d drive himself crazy.

So, Sam merely shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders before he ducked out of the diner. He didn’t know when Dean would be home, but he was planning on waiting up for the older male. After all, tonight marked their four year anniversary and Sam was kind of hoping they could do something special. Dean hadn’t remembered of course, not that Sam had expected anything different; but he did want to at least get to have his brother alone for a few hours.

As he watched Sam walk away, Dean frowned, wondering what the hell had crawled into his brother’s ass and made a home for itself. Lately, Sam had been acting kind of weird; if Dean hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the younger male was a woman having her period. But he’d seen Sam naked, and there was no doubt his brother was _all_ man.

All thoughts about Sam and the massive pole in his ass left his mind when the waitress came back, Dean flashing her a charming grin as she put his food down in front of him; a double cheeseburger smothered in onions with French fries on the side. God, it was like Heaven. “Oh, he had to run home; wasn’t feeling all that great. Can you box that up for me, sweetheart?” Dean asked when she placed the salad on the table where Sam had been sitting. “Thanks.”

**~~**

“I don’t even think he knows he did anything wrong,” Gabriel scoffed as he watched his charge leave the diner with that sour look on his face. For the last two years, he’d been sitting idly by and watching Sam break bit by bit every time his brother hit on something with big boobs and a nice ass and he was sick of it. Sam deserved better than this and it was time Dean understood that!

When Castiel heard Gabriel speaking, the younger angel looked over at his brother, a small frown of confusion on his face. “I do not understand,” he muttered, shaking his head slightly. “What has Dean done wrong?”

It wasn’t surprising in the least that Castiel didn’t understand what was going on here; he rarely did. Heaving a sigh, Gabriel clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Dean is _flirting_ with girls right in front of Sam! I mean, if he wants to do it, he should at least have the decency to do it when Sam isn’t around!” He became slightly defensive as he muttered, “If he doesn’t want to be with Sam, then he shouldn’t string him along like a damn puppy on a leash begging for love.”

Giving Dean one final look of disgust, Gabriel popped out of the diner and into Sam and Dean’s motel room, frowning as he looked at Sam sitting at the table waiting up for his brother. Dean wasn’t good enough for Sam; that much Gabriel could see. The younger Winchester was a kind, loving man who wore his heart out on his sleeve; the only problem with that was there were no ribs to protect Sam’s heart on his sleeve and more often than not, the young male got hurt. More often than not, Dean was the one doing the hurting, which was even more sickening.

Sometimes, Gabriel thinks that he could love Sam; maybe. He’d never really given much thought to being with anyone before, angels being for the most part asexual; but he knew if he ever wanted to settle down and actually have a lover, Sam would be the perfect candidate. If only he wasn’t so wrapped up in his brother that he couldn’t see straight, that is.

Slowly, as not to scare Sam, Gabriel walked over to the table and took a seat by the younger male. “Hey Sam,” he muttered, giving his charge a small smile. “You want to talk about it?” There wasn’t much he could do, but he was willing to do anything he could manage in order to make Sam feel better.

However, Sam merely shook his head when Gabriel asked if he wanted to talk about it, finally looking up from the table where his eyes had been glued. Tears were forming behind Sam’s eyes as he muttered, “There’s nothing anyone can do but Dean; and I don’t think he’s willing to change, Gabe.”

A small sigh escaped Gabriel when he saw how upset Sam was tonight. It was his and Dean’s fourth anniversary, after all and where was Sam’s lover? Out flirting with a brunette with big jugs, that’s where. The way Dean behaved sometimes made Gabriel sick to his stomach. If angels could vomit, Gabriel was sure the things Dean did would have him praying to the porcelain at least five times a day.

Gabriel slowly extended his arms towards Sam before he muttered, “C’mere; let me take care of you.” When the younger male obeyed, Gabriel slowly allowed his wings to unfurl, knowing that the light wouldn’t hurt Sam’s eyes because Sam was special as he gently wrapped the massive wings around his charge. Sometimes just holding Sam and having his wings wrapped around the young man made Sam feel better and Gabriel hoped that tonight wasn’t an exception.

**~~**

When Castiel and Gabriel weren’t together, Dean sometimes got frightened; if the archangel wasn’t with his brother, after all, that meant he was probably out doing something dirty. Like trying to offer up some just desserts, or something to some poor, unsuspecting dick out there. Sure, all of the Trickster’s victims may have been dick heads or douchebags, but that didn’t mean they deserved to die.

And of course, when Dean asked him for help on a hunt where his Trickster abilities would come in handy, the archangel would simply disappear as if he hadn’t heard a single word Dean had said. The only reason Dean hadn’t driven a stake through his heart _and_ an angel sword was because for some reason, Sam liked the creep.

Sam’s meal in hand, Dean walked over to Castiel, the angel looking very out of place in a diner such as this, and asked, “Hey, where’s your brother? Off scanning the place for people to serve up some justice too? Being a pain in my ass in the process?”

“He didn’t mention where he was going,” Castiel answered, head tilting to the side as he looked at Dean. He himself didn’t understand much about humans, but he knew when they were created by his father, they were meant to be monogamous. And while Dean’s relationship with his brother wasn’t something that was generally _normal_ , Castiel still felt that Dean should at least be faithful to Sam; after all, the older Winchester would give up his life for his brother. Why wouldn’t he give up flirting too if he saw how upset it made Sam?

Rolling his eyes, Dean complained, “Of course he didn’t.” That would have made everything too easy. He quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and asked Castiel if he wanted a ride. Sam wasn’t around after all and Dean wasn’t exactly used to driving alone anymore. Of course, the angel declined, leaving Dean to drive back to the motel by himself with nothing but his _mullet rock_ , as Sam called it, to keep him company.

By the time Dean got home, he was beat. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Sam, maybe watch a little television, and fall asleep. Usually, he tried to get into his brother’s pants, but tonight didn’t seem like a good night for that; Sam seemed to be in a pissy mood and if Dean didn’t play his cards right, it was very possible he wouldn’t be getting into Sam’s pants at all.

He slowly pushed the door open and tossed his keys on the night stand by the door before he turned to his brother. “Hey baby, I’m…home,” he muttered, frowning when he saw Gabriel holding Sam with his wings wrapped around him like he was some kind of child who needed protection. The only person who needed to protect Sam was Dean and he did a fine job of it. He didn’t need Gabriel’s help.

A wide smile came to Sam’s face when he saw Dean was home. It was really late and Sam was tired, but at least his brother was here and he’d managed to wait up for him. “Hey,” he smiled, pushing his way past Gabriel’s wings and heading over to Dean, wrapping his arms around the older male’s neck and kissing Dean passionately. “Missed you,” he mumbled, snuggling up close to Dean where they stood by the table.

The box with Sam’s salad in it was quickly tossed to the table when Sam ran into Dean’s arms, the older Winchester needing both of his hands to kiss Sam; after all, his hands tended to roam all over the firm body pressed against him when they were this close. It was an involuntary reflex and there was nothing Dean could do about it. “Mm…I missed you too baby,” Dean smiled, hands slowly sliding down to Sam’s ass, giving the firm globes a gentle squeeze.

From the chair where he sat, Gabriel scoffed, wings quickly disappearing back to their hiding place as he pushed himself out of his chair. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of the way Dean acted with Sam and vice versa, but sometimes he couldn’t help it; Dean wasn’t treating Sam right half of the time and Gabriel couldn’t just stand back and watch as Sam was slowly destroyed. “Now he’s good enough for you, huh? When there are no women around to shake their tits in your face?”

At Gabriel’s outburst, Dean frowned, turning his attention to the archangel. “What are you talking about?” he asked, upset that Gabriel would even suggest Sam wasn’t good enough for Dean. Even when there were tits in his face, Dean was only thinking about the way Sam’s hard, muscled body felt under him as the younger male writhed and moaned during sex. And sure, Dean flirted but it never meant anything to him; it was just a way to pass the time and Sam knew that. Or at least Dean thought he did.

Pushing himself out of his seat, Gabriel explained, “I was watching you at the diner tonight. All you were focused on were those boobs flopping out of your waitress’s top! Don’t you know that you’re off the market, Dean?!”

He didn’t have to listen to this. “Don’t start with me,” Dean warned, shaking his head as he walked past Sam and to the bed, flopping down on the mattress as he reached for his boots. “I wasn’t even interested in her boobs. I was only making conversation; I know I’m with Sam and I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

“The way you flirt with women every day jeopardizes your relationship with Sam!” Gabriel argued, surprised that a hunter who had managed to stay alive and cheat death as long as Dean had could be so damn stupid. “Can’t you see that every time you flirt with someone else, it breaks Sam’s heart? You can’t tell me you’re blind on top of stupid!”

Dean shook his head, denying everything that Gabriel was spewing from his lips. “Sam knows that it doesn’t mean anything to me!” he assured the angel, not liking where this was going. Gabriel didn’t even know what they had between them, so it was about time he butt out of their lives. Turning to Sam, Dean asked, “You know that, right? I’d never cheat on you and it’s all just flirting; that I’d never do anything to hurt you?”

It was true; Sam did know all of that, so he gave a small nod in answer. “Y-Yeah, I know that,” he assured his brother. “It’s just…sometimes when you flirt, it kind of does hurt. Makes me think that maybe I’m not good enough for you and one of these days you’re going to run off to one of these women and leave me all alone.”

Angrily, Dean pushed himself off the bed, heading towards the door. He didn’t have a snappy comeback or an argument to his brother’s statement, so he wasn’t even going to say anything. In all honesty, Dean thought Sam was okay with it; thought he knew that Dean was just being a charming flirt and he would never take it any further. Apparently, he’d been wrong and now he just needed to get some air.

When Sam saw that Dean was about to bolt, he mentally kicked himself for being so damn stupid. How could he have said that and not known his brother would get pissed?! He was fucking stupid! “Dean, where are you going?” he asked, moving to stop Dean only to have his brother pull away from him.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Dean answered, pulling his leather on as he grabbed his keys. “ _Alone_.” It probably wasn’t the best idea seeing as how Sam thought he was cheating on him, but Dean didn’t really care at the moment. He didn’t want to be around Gabriel and he knew there was no way that angel was leaving his brother’s side tonight; so he was going to have to be the one to leave, he supposed. He’d come back later when Sam was sleeping and everything would be okay; he was sure of it.

Without another word, Dean pulled the door open and left, allowing the wood to slam closed behind him as he stalked to the Impala, climbing in and revving the engine. His baby was the only thing he could count on sometimes; at least she didn’t get jealous and abandon him for an archangel. And no, Dean wasn’t jealous of Gabriel; well, not really. It was more of the relationship the angel had with his brother; Dean and Castiel were close, but Gabriel seemed like he was dating Sam half of the time. Honestly, it pissed Dean off a little.

As he heard the engine roar to life and Dean peel out of the lot, Sam plopped down onto the bed where his brother had been sitting, left alone to wonder when Dean was getting back. The tears that he had been holding back slowly began sliding down his cheeks as everything seemed to come crashing down on him. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this.

Through his pain, he heard Gabriel say his name, the younger Winchester looking up at the archangel through bloodshot, teary eyes. “I just wish that he understood how I felt when he did things like this,” Sam cried, head hanging as his shoulders shook with his sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Dean finally came home, it was nearly four in the morning. He’d been out driving around randomly in an attempt to forget the face that his brother had given him when he admitted to feeling hurt when Dean flirted. It wasn’t like Dean was going to cheat on Sam, so he didn’t see the big deal! So what if he flirted a little bit; it didn’t mean anything to him! Sam was still the one he was going to be taking home that night, not one of those damn waitresses.

And then Gabriel had to go butting his nose in where it didn’t belong. It was none of that damn angel’s business if he flirted with waitresses. But the thing that got to him the most was when he went sucking up to Sam about it; that damn angel was trying to get in on Dean’s territory, he was sure, and Dean wasn’t going to have any part of it. He’d drive an angel sword through the guy’s chest before he let him take Sam away from him.

Of course, doing that might only drive his brother away from him, which was probably the only thing that had kept him from having done it years ago. Well, that and maybe Castiel. After all, Gabriel was his brother, in a sense, and he didn’t want to make Castiel pissed off. If he did, then the angel might try to exact revenge and having a pissed off angel on his tail was not something Dean wanted, that was for sure.

So all he could do was sit around and sulk, hoping that one of these days Gabriel would just go the hell away and leave both him and Sam alone. He didn’t think it was going to happen, but he could dream, right? Dreams were for people who actually still had hope though, and Dean wasn’t one of those people. He’d seen too much evil in this world to hope that it would ever be good. No one ever got a happy ending, so there was nothing to hope for.

When he walked through the door the room was dark, not that he was surprised by that since it was so late; Sam was probably sleeping after all. With a small sigh, Dean removed his leather, tossing it onto the back of one of the chairs before he kicked off his boots and peeled off his shirts. He then climbed into the bed as silently as he could so he didn’t wake his little brother; Sam may have been pissed at him, but unless he was told to, he wasn’t about to sleep on the small couch this place had.

“You better move your arm unless you want to lose it,” a voice warned, causing Dean to jump off the bed, a mixture of both shock and disgust on his face. He knew he had the right room, so there was only one explanation for this; and that caused jealousy to race through Dean’s veins, making his blood boil.

Angrily, he flicked the lamp on, almost knocking it over in the process. “Get the hell out of my bed!” Dean yelled, pointing towards the door. “Just…get the hell out period! Sam and I don’t need you, nor do we want you!” Leaning down so that he was closer to Gabriel, Dean warned, “I know what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work. Sam is with _me_. And he’s never going to want you.”

The words that dripped from Dean’s mouth sparked something inside Gabriel, the archangel quickly moving from the bed and wrapping his hand around Dean’s throat as he pushed the older Winchester into the opposite wall. “You don’t deserve Sam and we both know it! I don’t even know what he sees in you; but for some reason he loves you and you don’t even treat him right! Maybe it’s time he finds someone else; someone who will treat him like he deserves to be treated!”

All of the yelling and then something being slammed around woke Sam from his sleep, the younger male pushing himself to a seated position as he looked around for what was going on. When he saw Gabriel choking Dean against the wall, the younger male’s eyes widened as he pushed himself out of the bed and ran over to Gabriel, grabbing the archangel’s arm and giving it a small tug so he didn’t hurt Dean. “Stop it!” he ordered, frowning at both the men before him. “Let him go, Gabriel!”

Although he wanted nothing other than to stand here with his hand wrapped around Dean’s throat, he knew he was only pissing Sam off, so he let him go. “He started it!” Gabriel whined as he turned to look at Sam, noticing the younger male already seemed to be mad about something. “He climbed into the bed behind me and tried to cuddle with me.”

Once he was released, Dean coughed a little as the air came rushing back into his lungs, hand moving to rub at his neck where he’d been held. “Don’t be ridiculous!” he scoffed. “I thought you were Sam. If you wouldn’t have been in the bed with Sam in the first place, it wouldn’t have happened. What the hell were you doing in there, anyway?!”

Turning his attention to Dean, Gabriel smirked. “Sometimes when you’re not home and Sam’s tired, we crawl into the bed together and I wrap my wings around him. It helps him sleep and I’m more than happy to help him.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are,” Dean groused, moving over to Sam and wrapping his arms around the younger male’s waist. He didn’t like the fact that Gabriel slept in the bed with Sam when he wasn’t around, but he wasn’t going to push the issue right now. It was late and he was tired; not to mention he’d already pissed Gabriel off once in the last five minutes, so it probably wasn’t a good idea to push the archangel any further for now.

A small frown came to Sam’s face at both Dean and Gabriel’s jabs at each other. He loved them both and he just wished they would get along better; he was nice to Castiel, after all. “Dean, come on, there’s nothing between us, for the last time,” Sam mumbled, hand moving to slide down Dean’s chest to the waistband of his jeans, gripping the material and pulling his brother closer to him. “He was really just trying to help. You stormed off and I was upset; I couldn’t sleep, so Gabriel helped me. It’s nothing more than that, I swear.”

He could see that Sam was upset about him getting all over Gabriel’s case, so Dean backed off, smiling up at his brother as he gave him a small nod. “Yeah, all right,” he mumbled, leaning in and kissing his brother’s lips, hard and passionate. “Why don’t _we_ go to bed now and Gabriel can go bother someone else for a few hours?”

Sam chuckled softly when Dean suggested Gabriel go bother someone else, giving his head a small shake. “He doesn’t bother me; he only bothers you,” he reminded his brother. Nevertheless, Sam turned to Gabriel and gave him a small smile, signaling with his eyes that he should probably go. After all, he’d had plans earlier to give Dean the best four year anniversary he’d ever had and now he was willing to pick up that plan where it had left off. As long as Dean was up for it, which Sam was sure he was; Dean never passed up an opportunity to have sex with Sam.

Without another word, Gabriel popped out of the room, finding Castiel and planning to hang out with him for a few hours until he could go back to Sam. His brother always listened to him bitch and right now, that’s all Gabriel wanted to do; bitch about Dean and how rude he was. And then Sam rewarded him for it, so the younger male was just as dumb as his brother, only in different ways. “Cas, you wouldn’t believe what you’re idiot charge has been up to lately,” he grumped as he sat on the park bench beside the other angel.

Surprised that Gabriel had just shown up, Castiel turned his head and stared at his brother. “What has he done?” he asked, knowing that if Gabriel was here to pout, he must have done something really bad. This could take all night as far as Castiel was concerned, so he settled into his seat a little further and prepared to have his ear talked off.

**~~**

When Gabriel poofed out of the room, Dean smiled, leaning down to attack his little brother’s neck where he knew Sam loved it. “Finally,” he mumbled into Sam’s ear. “I thought he’d never leave.” Gently, he nipped his brother’s earlobe before he allowed it to slide free, lips trailing down Sam’s neck to suck at his collarbone before he moved back up to capture Sam’s lips once more. His hands slid into Sam’s hair, fisting in the silky strands as his tongue mapped out the familiar cavern of Sam’s mouth.

Another small laugh worked its way out of Sam when his brother told him he thought Gabriel would never leave. That angel was around a lot, but Sam really didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed his company, even if it made Dean mad. However, he didn’t love the times when Gabriel and Castiel just popped in when he and Dean were having sex. Those times were definitely awkward; especially since the angels didn’t even seem to be embarrassed by it.

All thoughts of Castiel and Gabriel quickly left Sam’s mind, however, when Dean kissed him. It wasn’t unusual for Sam to have this reaction, Dean always leaving his brain a little pile of mush when he was done with him. Sometimes, Sam wondered if it was safe for his brother to leave him like this, but he knew nothing bad would ever happen to him as long as Dean was around. “Oh God Dean,” Sam moaned, his own hands moving to grip his older brother’s hips, fingers biting into Dean’s flesh as he crushed his lips against Dean’s once more.

As the kiss continued, Dean twirled them around before he started walking Sam back to the bed, shoving the younger male onto the mattress as soon as they were close enough. He then crawled onto the bed after Sam, leaving a trail of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses in his wake from Sam’s belly button to his throat as he made his way back to Sam’s lips, tongue instantly pressing inside Sam’s mouth as soon as he reached his destination. “What do you want me to do to you, baby?”

A small groan escaped Sam when Dean asked what he wanted him to do to him. He couldn’t believe his brother actually wanted to start a conversation right now! Sam could barely remember to breathe, let alone have a conversation with his brother. But he knew from past experiences that if he didn’t answer Dean, the older male was going to stop until he did and that was one thing he didn’t want. “I-I don’t know,” he muttered, head shaking back and forth on the pillow. “Anything…everything. Just want you, D.”

Smiling, Dean leaned in and sucked at the pulse point on Sam’s neck. “I can do that Sammy,” he assured the younger male, hand reaching for the nightstand and pulling the drawer open, searching blindly for the lube as he continued his attack on his brother’s neck. He smiled once more when he finally wrapped his fingers around the tube, pulling it from the drawer and pushing the drawer closed before he pulled back, popping the cap on the bottle.

Although they’d just had sex a few days earlier, it felt like they hadn’t been together in ages to Dean. Sam’s libido must not have been as high as his because Dean was game every night; Sam on the other hand, wasn’t. More often than not, Sam was tired, or Sam wasn’t in the mood. Of course, Dean didn’t think he should complain; when Sam was in the mood, the sex was fucking _amazing_.

Nevertheless, Dean was horny and he wanted to get with the program. Foreplay wasn’t something he was interested in all that much tonight. Usually, he would tease Sam a little bit, but tonight he didn’t think even he could handle that, his cock already hard and leaking a steady drip of precum. So, he poured some of the lube into his palm and slicked up his fingers, smiling down at his brother as he leaned over him and pressed his index finger into Sam’s tight heat, biting into his bottom lip as his little brother’s muscles clenched around the digit.

**~~**

“I do not understand,” Castiel mumbled as his brother finally came to a stop with his rant. He had been listening very carefully, but still he’d only caught a little bit of what Gabriel had done and he still didn’t understand why Dean was the one who was being called an idiot. Everyone knew Dean was possessive of his little brother; that was no secret. If anything, Castiel thought Gabriel was the idiot for trying to sleep in the same bed as the younger Winchester. “How is Dean the idiot when you were trying to sleep with his partner?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes when Castiel told him that he didn’t understand how Dean was the idiot. Of course he didn’t; Castiel wasn’t exactly the brightest angel when it came to humans and Gabriel felt like he was always explaining one thing or another. “I was not trying to sleep with Sam,” Gabriel argued, rolling his eyes once more as he shook his head. “I was comforting him; there’s a difference.”

Confusion clear on his face, Castiel mimicked Gabriel’s actions as he shook his head. “But…I thought you said that you were in the bed with Sam when Dean came home and that’s when he got angry.” To Castiel, that sounded like Gabriel was trying to sleep with Sam; then again, he knew that he wasn’t exactly bright in this area, so he was willing to listen and learn how Gabriel might have been right.

Again, Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to face Castiel a little more. “I was in the bed with Sam when Dean got home,” he assured him. “But I was there to comfort Sam; he was upset when Dean stormed off and he was crying, so I got into the bed and wrapped my wings around him because I know it helps him calm down. So I was just trying to help and your charge jumped all over me like an angry mutt!”

Another frown crossed Castiel’s features as Gabriel explained. Well, if he was just trying to make Sam feel better, he didn’t understand why Dean had gotten so mad. After all, it was Dean’s fault Sam had been upset in the first place, so really his charge had no right to be mad at Gabriel. But Dean didn’t have a say in this conversation, so Castiel wasn’t sure he could call Dean an idiot just yet. “I believe that both of you are immature,” he admitted, giving a small nod. “Sam is the only responsible one, so I will not be agreeing with you about Dean. I feel that your term… ‘idiot’ applies to the both of you.”

Feeling quite offended now, Gabriel frowned at his brother, obviously not feeling the same about Castiel’s observation. “ _I_ am not an idiot,” he assured the other angel. “I was the one being rational in all of this. It all happened because of Dean!” Frowning, he looked over at the swings Castiel had been staring at when he first arrived. “If Dean hadn’t upset Sam so much, none of this would have ever happened and everything would be fine.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to frown, confusion once more tangling up his mind. “What has happened that has made everything not fine?” he asked, head tilting to the side as he stared at Gabriel with confused, icy blue eyes. As far as he was concerned, everything was the same way it had always been and nothing was wrong. Though Gabriel could always tell when something was wrong faster than Castiel could, so maybe he was missing something. If something was wrong, however, they needed to get back to the motel and warn the Winchesters so they could get out of this town and move onto the next. After all, the wraith had been killed days ago, so Castiel was a little confused as to why they were still here in the first place.

When he realized that he’d let it slip that there was something wrong, Gabriel mentally kicked himself for being such a blabber mouth. Another thing that he could blame on Dean, he supposed. If the older Winchester hadn’t made him so angry, then he never would have come here and started ranting to Castiel in the first place, and he never would have done what he had back at the motel as soon as Sam started crying. Everything bad that happened always had Dean at the other end when it came to Gabriel; he was beginning to see the pattern now.

Slowly, he made circles in the dirt with his foot, not sure how he was going to break the news to his brother. After all, Castiel hated it when he used his Trickster abilities to make stuff happen, but this was a necessity as far as he was concerned. Dean needed to see how much it hurt Sam when he flirted and this was a sure fire way to make that happen! By the time Gabriel was done with Dean, he wouldn’t even look in the direction of another woman, of that the archangel was sure. “I just…cast a little spell,” he answered with an innocent smile. “Call it Dean getting his just desserts.”

Castiel’s eyes widened when his brother told him that he’d cast a spell that would give Dean his just desserts. Not only had Gabriel used his abilities as a Trickster, but he’d used them on Dean, which they had agreed he wasn’t going to do anymore after the incident with movie channels. “What have you done?!” Castiel demanded, knowing that if Dean was in danger, he needed to find him and help him before something really terrible happened.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come on Sammy, let’s get a move on,” Dean chuckled as his brother moved around the room gathering things Dean had neglected to pack up while Sam was in the shower. If he’d have packed up everything, then he wouldn’t have been able to see Sam move around the room in his flustered manner because he thought Dean forgot things; it was one of the many pleasures of having a hot brother who was kind of a neat freak.

Quickly grabbing up the last pair of boxers that Dean didn’t pack, Sam turned to his brother and stuffed the boxers into his bag. “If you would have packed up _everything_ while I was in the shower, we’d be ready to go by now,” he complained, zipping up the bag once the fabric was all stuffed inside. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Smiling innocently at the younger male, Dean headed to the door, pulling it open and allowing Sam to walk out before him. Once he’d closed the door behind himself, he walked over to the Impala and popped her trunk, tossing their bags in over the hidden weapons compartment. “I’m gonna go return the key and then I’ll be back,” he explained, slamming the trunk closed before he turned to head towards the main office.

However, before he got very far, Sam grabbed his jacket and tugged him back towards the car. “You did it last time,” Sam reminded with a small smile, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Dean’s lips, knowing that his brother didn’t like to publically display their affection; he couldn’t help it, though. He needed to kiss Dean at least once every hour and he had been deprived of kisses in the motel room. “I’ll do it this time; gimme the keys.”

Another smile came to Dean’s face when Sam offered to give the keys back to the manager, the older male more than willing to just chill out in his baby for a few minutes while Sam dealt with the annoying toad of a manager. He hadn’t liked the guy when they first got here and he sure as hell didn’t think his opinion of him was going to change when he gave the keys back. So, he handed his little brother the keys and climbed into his car, watching the way Sam’s ass swayed in his jeans as he walked. Damn, the boy was hot; and he was all Dean’s.

It only took a few minutes to get to the office, Sam pushing the door open and smiling at the gnarly looking little manager. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed this man was the spawn of a very ugly woman and a toad, but he knew that was not possible. “Hi,” he greeted, giving the man a small smile. “I’m here to return our room key; number 5.”

The man behind the desk quickly looked up at Sam, his scowl slowly morphing into something that just barely passed as a smile. “Yes, number 5,” he smiled, giving his head a small nod. “I remember you.” Smile still in place, the man stood from his chair and leaned over the desk, taking the key from Sam’s hand, his fingers purposely brushing against Sam’s skin and lingering longer than necessary. “You know, Mr. Burkovitz, if you ever want to come back here, don’t hesitate.” Slowly, he slid a coupon for a free night towards Sam before he winked at him and put the key back where it belonged. “My room’s available too, if you’re interested.” Pointing at the bottom of the paper, he added, “That’s my home number.”

Sam gave a small smile to the man who he thought was coming on to him before he quickly turned towards the door and headed out, shaking his head as he made his way back to the Impala. Once he climbed into the car, he looked over at Dean with a small frown before he tossed the coupon into the back seat. “Drive.”

When Sam climbed into the car and seemed all upset about something, Dean frowned at the younger male, silently asking what his problem was. Before he’d gone into that office, Sam had been fine and now he looked a little sick, if he was being honest. His eyes widened slightly when Sam all but ordered him to drive, though he kept his mouth shut and did as he was told. Something here obviously creeped Sam out, which meant the younger male would be much easier to talk to once they got some miles between them.

After driving for about an hour, Dean turned his head towards Sam, noticing the younger male still seemed a little shaken up. “Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, gaze ticking from Sam to the road and back. “Did something happen back there that I should know about? I mean, you look like you just saw a ghost. Or…you know, how a normal person would look if they saw a ghost.”

As soon as Sam heard his brother say his name, his head snapped to the side, eyes meeting Dean’s. “Uh, n-nothing’s wrong,” he assured the older male with a small nod. “It’s just…I think the manager at the motel might have been hitting on me.” Biting into his lip, Sam reached into the back seat and pulled the coupon out to show it to Dean. “He gave me this. And that’s his home number, apparently.” Eyes ticking back up to Dean, Sam mumbled, “And he said that his room is available if I’m interested.”

Although Dean tried to hold back his laughter, he really did, when Sam mentioned the man saying his room was available, Dean lost it. He laughed so hard, he was sure there were tears in his eyes when he opened them to look back up at Sam. “Oh Sammy,” he smirked, shaking his head slightly. “I wouldn’t let it get to me. Call it a compliment.” When women hit on him, that’s what he always did; even if the chick was two hundred pounds with facial hair and an odd body odor. It was still a compliment.

He was glad Dean was getting a good laugh at this, frowning at his brother. “Dean, it’s not funny,” he chastised, shaking his head as he tossed the coupon into the back seat once more. “And it wasn’t a compliment; it was gross. _He_ was gross. I mean, we got a king-sized bed! Didn’t that register with him that we might be together?!”

Again, Dean chuckled, licking his lips before he answered, “Sam, most people don’t think that matters. They get something into their head and they go for it. Like that guy got it into his head that he wanted to take you home to Mommy and he offered up the opportunity. I’m sure he didn’t think you would resist his charm, and you probably hurt his feelings, but he doesn’t care that you’re in a relationship. Not at all. Hell, it might even pose more of a challenge for him and some people like that.”

Shaking his head, Sam frowned deeper, not even wanting to think about the man at the desk anymore. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it anymore, okay?” he muttered, biting into his bottom lip. “It was creepy, and I hope nothing like that ever happens to me again.” Smiling up at his brother, Sam explained, “The only strange man I want offering to take me back to his room is _you_.”

Dean smirked when Sam told him that he was the only strange man he wanted offers from, giving another small chuckle. “Well, I’ve got an offer for you right now baby,” he muttered. “Why don’t you come over here and share your body heat since my baby’s heater is broken?” He extended his arm over the back of the bench seat, letting Sam know he was being serious. It was nearly freezing outside and his heater decided to go out _now_. Because going out in the middle of the summer would have been too convenient.

A wide smile came to Sam’s lips when Dean suggested he get over there and share body heat, quickly scooting closer to Dean and letting his head rest on the older male’s shoulder. “Better?” he asked, one arm draping over Dean’s waist before his hand slid up the hem of Dean’s T-shirt. He’d read once that when sharing body heat, it was best to have skin-to-skin contact, after all.

“Much,” Dean smiled, his arm slowly wrapping around Sam’s waist as he pressed on the gas pedal a little harder. They had promised Ellen they would check in once the job Chuck had texted them was done and they knew she didn’t like it when they were late. After all, the last time they didn’t check in, Dean got slapped in the face for it. And he didn’t want another one that was for sure; Ellen packed a good slap.

**~~**

It took about three hours to get to the Roadhouse and Sam was sleeping for about two. Dean didn’t try to wake him until the car was parked and they needed to get out; Sam worked hard and Dean felt that he deserved a little extra sleep. However, they were here now, so he figured it was time to actually wake Sam and go in.

Gently, Dean nudged at Sam’s shoulder, one hand slowly combing through Sam’s silky hair. “Sammy,” he whispered, nudging him once more. “Sammy, we’re here, wake up.” When his little brother started to stir, Dean smiled, noticing that his hair was all messed up; it kind of reminded him of how Sam looked after they’d just had sex.

Without really thinking about it, Dean ran his hand through Sam’s hair, getting the floppy mop looking at least a little better; Sam’s hair was really hard to do much with, but it at least looked presentable. “You ready to get in there. I mean, I don’t really want Ellen to slap me again for being late, or something.”

When Dean suggested that Ellen would slap him because they were late, Sam chuckled softly, giving his head a small shake. “Dean, we hadn’t seen Ellen in over two years when she slapped you. Of course she was going to be upset. But we just saw her a few weeks ago and we’ve been checking in, so I don’t think you need to worry about being hit again, okay?” He had to admit, it was kind of cute the way his brother was all worried about getting slapped. Sure, it had sounded like it hurt, but Sam wasn’t sure Ellen would do it again.

Now that Sam mentioned it, Dean knew he was acting a little bit ridiculous. But he had been slapped a lot in his lifetime and he didn’t really feel like adding to the list. Besides, when he got slapped by Ellen, it had hurt more than it should have for as old as she was. And right then, he’d made a promise not to piss her off again; he intended to keep that promise. “Okay,” he mumbled, giving Sam a small nod. “But if I get slapped again because you were sleeping in the car, you have to find a way to make it up to me.”

Smiling, Sam returned his brother’s nod. “Okay,” he agreed, leaning closer to his brother slightly. “I think I can probably figure something out to make it up to you.” He quickly closed the gap between them and crushed his lips against Dean’s, figuring that since they were in the car, his brother wouldn’t mind. Now, if they had been outside the car, Sam wouldn’t have dared do this – at least not a kiss that was this deep and passionate – knowing Dean was always worried that someone they knew would see them.

Then again, their car wasn’t exactly hard to spot since the cars of today weren’t as well made as the Impala and didn’t even look half as good as her. But Dean didn’t seem to mind the kissing, even going as far as to grip Sam’s upper arms and kiss him back, the older Winchester nipping at Sam’s bottom lip before he pulled back completely. “Mmm…I bet you could,” Dean muttered, pulling away from Sam before he decided to go any further. They didn’t have time for that, after all. “C’mon, we don’t want to keep Ellen waiting, right?”

Sam slowly shook his head in answer, hand pressing against his crotch to will away the slight bulge before he scooted over to his own side of the car and climbed out, stretching his long limbs after being stuck in the same position for so long. He loved the Impala, but sometimes he wished she was a little bigger so he could stretch out more.

As soon as they walked in, Sam felt like all eyes were on him. There weren’t many customers in the place, but he felt like the ones who were there were all staring at him and he didn’t like it at all. Of course, he kept those fears to himself as they headed towards the bar and took a seat; after all, he’d already had Dean laughing at him once today. He didn’t need the older male to think he was developing a complex or something. Maybe he’d talk to Gabriel about it when they met up again; at least he wouldn’t laugh at him.

“Sam, Dean,” came a voice from behind the bar, “nice of you boys to finally get here.” Smiling, Ellen turned her attention to the Winchester’s, allowing her eyes to linger on Sam for a moment before she looked at Dean. “How did the hunt go? Was Chuck all right?”

A small smile came to Dean’s face at Ellen’s greeting, giving the older woman a small nod. “Uh yeah, he’s fine,” he assured her. “Turns out he didn’t even know there was a hunt there and he wasn’t the one who sent us the text message.” Seeing that Ellen was obviously confused, Dean explained, “Becky got a hold of his phone and shot us the text; apparently there was some kind of Supernatural convention and she thought we should be there.”

Still, Ellen looked confused, so Sam took over. “There was a hunt there though; they just didn’t know about it. But we took care of it. And everything’s okay now.” He smiled helpfully at her when she seemed to be a little less confused, though his smile quickly faded into a confused frown when Ellen’s smile seemed to turn slightly seductive. Maybe it was time he actually tried to talk to Dean about this; but he couldn’t do it in front of Ellen. The next time they were alone, he was going to mention something to Dean, see if his brother was seeing the same kind of things going on.

Suddenly, Sam felt hands on his shoulders pulling him backwards, causing him to jump slightly as he grabbed onto the bar, head snapping to the side to see who had touched him. “Whoa, relax Sam!” Jo smiled, releasing the younger male’s shoulders. “I just thought I’d say hi, didn’t mean to scare you.”

Once he realized that it was just Jo, Sam smiled softly at her, giving a small chuckle to let her know that he didn’t mind. “No, it’s okay,” he assured her. “I’ve just been having kind of a weird day so far. You didn’t scare me.” Too much, at least, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

Before Jo could say another word, Ellen placed a drink in front of Sam, smiling once more at the younger Winchester. “Compliments of the gentleman over there at the table in the corner,” Ellen explained, wiping her hands on one of the rags behind the counter. “He said to tell you he thinks you’re real special and he wouldn’t mind spending a few hours with you. But don’t worry Sam, I set him straight. Told him you didn’t swing that way, but he said he wanted you to have the beer anyway. He thought maybe you’d reconsider.”

Sam slowly turned in his chair to look at the man who had bought him the drink, giving him a small uncertain smile when the guy waved at him. Yeah, this was definitely weird. If a hunter was gay, he generally didn’t go around flaunting it. At least that’s what Dean had told him when Sam wanted to tell some of their close friends that he wasn’t into girls after they’d tried to hook him up with quite a few. Of course, that could have just been Dean’s way of letting him know he wanted to keep them a secret, but Sam didn’t think it was. Besides, the fact that they were brothers was enough to keep that a secret from their friends.

He jumped slightly when Dean grabbed his hand and pushed it back down into his lap, shaking his head. “Sammy, don’t wave at strangers who buy you drinks okay? Especially when they look like that,” Dean explained, frowning at the man. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he didn’t like it. Sam was _his_ dammit, and even if they couldn’t let anyone know, that didn’t make it any less true. Not only was he fighting off an archangel, but now he had to fight off hunters too?! What the hell?!

“M’sorry,” Sam mumbled as he turned back around, eyes glued to the countertop. He really didn’t know what was going on, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Sighing, he rested his head against his hand, playing with the mug of beer he’d been given. A hand was pressed against his thigh, causing him to smile to himself, eyes ticking over to Dean as he took a sip of the beer. Even if they couldn’t let anyone see them giving each other affection, Sam still appreciated the way his sneaky older brother was holding him under the table.

In a few more hours, the bar closed up, leaving Jo, Ellen, Sam and Dean alone in the place. “So, where are the two of you planning on going next?” Jo asked as she twirled a chunk of her blonde hair between her fingers, eyes briefly passing over Dean before lingering on Sam. He was really cute and sometimes Jo wondered if he even saw her. Maybe next time they were around, she’d wear a more revealing top so Sam would look at her instead of at his brother practically the whole time they were here.

It didn’t take a genius to see that Jo was flirting with his brother and Dean hated it. Normally, when they came here, Jo flirted with him, which was fine. But now she was flirting with Sam and dammit, Dean was getting jealous. Not because the attention wasn’t on him, but because the attention was on _his_ Sammy. “We don’t know yet,” he answered, scooting his chair just a bit closer to Sam’s so their arms were touching where they rested on the table. “Wherever someone needs help; like always.”

Her eyes darted down to where Sam and Dean’s arms were touching, and Jo found herself wishing she was on that side of the table. Then she could have her arm touching Sam’s and she could feel the electricity that was running through her body right now spark even more at the contact. “That’s interesting,” she muttered, eyes once more ticking up to Sam. “So, how long do you plan on staying here? Because Mom has a couple spare beds in the back; I mean, if you guys wanted to stay here for a while.”

Sam’s mouth opened and closed at the clear invitation in Jo’s eyes. He didn’t think she’d wanted him like that, but he had been wrong apparently. “Uh…” he started, only to nearly scream when someone came up behind him and placed a beer in front of him. His eyes turned to the new arrival and he quickly frowned when he saw Ash, shirtless. “Hey Ash,” he greeted, looking back at the table so he didn’t have to stare at the man’s bare flesh.

“Hey Sam,” Ash replied, pulling up a chair and sitting right next to Sam, so close there was almost no space between them. “I got you a cold one; thought you looked hot. Or uh, thirsty, I mean; thought you looked thirsty.”

Now Dean was getting really pissed. Both Jo and Ash were hitting on his brother and the man who had bought Sam a drink actually had the nerve to come over to the bar and ask Sam if he’d reconsidered the offer before he left. Dean had barely refrained from kicking the guy in the nuts and telling him to get the hell away from his boyfriend. That would have been an awkward conversation with Ellen and whoever else heard that they were acquainted with. Luckily, he’d refrained.

As he was about to say something to Ash, his cell phone rang, Dean angrily flipping open the small device. “What?!” he barked into the phone, his annoyance clear in his tone. All he wanted to do was get off the phone and get Sam out of this place before he ended up knocking Ash, or Jo, out of their seats.

Castiel frowned into the phone when Dean answered and seemed to be angry. “Dean?” he asked, looking up at Gabriel and rolling his eyes. “Where are you? We need to talk. Gabriel has a confession to make and it’s something you’re definitely going to want to hear.” When Dean told him that they were at the Roadhouse, Castiel nodded. “Do not leave there; we are on our way. And Dean…try to keep Sam away from the other patrons. I will explain when I get there.” With that, Castiel hung up the phone, once again looking at Gabriel. “They are at the Roadhouse. Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel’s last words rang through Dean’s head as he snapped his phone shut, only now realizing that his brother was basically crawling into his lap in his attempts to keep Ash away from him. “Hey!” Dean warned, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling the younger male out of his chair as he stood, more than happy to oblige to Castiel’s wishes and get his brother out of here. “While this has all been a riveting experience, Sam and I have to get going. Now,” Dean muttered, pulling his brother along with him as he walked towards the door and out, climbing into the Impala as soon as he reached her.

Mind racing with thoughts as to why this was all happening to him, Sam climbed into the Impala, quickly slamming and locking the door behind him. “Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked, eyes darting back and forth as though he was waiting for Ash and Jo to follow him out of the Roadhouse.

Shaking his head, Dean answered, “I don’t know. But Cas just called and told me to keep you away from other people, so that’s what we’re doing.” He quickly shoved the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the lot, heading to the first motel he could find, completely forgetting that Castiel told him to stay at the Roadhouse. All he wanted to do right now was get Sam the hell out of here and somewhere safe.

Sam jumped when Castiel and Gabriel popped into the back seat, turning to face the two angels when he knew it was in fact them and not someone who had been lying in wait to attack him like everyone they had been around today seemed to be intent on doing. “Gabriel?” he breathed, turning slightly in his seat so he could get a better look at the angels. “What’s happening?”

“I thought I told you to stay in the Roadhouse,” Castiel griped before Gabriel could answer, frowning at his charge. “This is the car, not the Roadhouse.” If Dean would have left without talking to him and something bad happened to Sam, he would have had no one to blame but himself.

A small frown came to Dean’s face when Castiel all but scolded him for leaving the Roadhouse. “Yeah, and you also told me to get Sam away from other people. Well, we’re away from them.” Rolling his eyes, he added, “And good thing too, I think Ash and Jo were about to start jumping on him at any minute. I mean really, I thought I was going to have to beat them off with a stick!”

Again, Castiel frowned, not understanding why Dean would want to hit his friends with a stick; that would hurt, he was sure. But they had bigger things to think about right now and beating Jo and Ash with objects was not one of them. “Gabriel cast a spell on Sam,” he explained, turning his frown towards his brother now. “It makes Sam irresistible to people around him. That would explain why your friends were…ready to jump on him.”

As soon as Castiel explained what was going on, Dean turned accusing eyes on the archangel behind him, glaring daggers at the other man. “Why the hell would you do something like that?!” he demanded, convinced that Gabriel had only done this to piss him off.

He didn’t feel that he needed to explain himself to Dean, but Gabriel figured he would humor the older Winchester just for the hell of it. “Why?” he asked, leaning forward in his seat a little ways. “Because I wanted you to know how Sam felt every time you flirt with someone; that’s why.”

If he thought it would have made any bit of a difference, Dean would have jumped into the back seat and started pummeling the archangel. Unfortunately, that wouldn’t have been smart seeing as how the guy didn’t feel much of anything, could pop out of the car at any moment, and could kick his ass. Yeah, not the best idea. “So, you put Sam in danger to teach me a lesson?” Dean asked, his scowl still firmly in place. “Yeah, that’s real bright.”

When Dean accused him of putting Sam in danger, Gabriel nearly popped the man’s head off; but he knew Sam wouldn’t like that, so he refrained. “I didn’t put Sam in danger,” Gabriel assured Dean, shaking his head. “He’s perfectly safe; no one ever got hurt from simple flirting. And it’ll wear off in a couple of days, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Smirking, Gabriel added, “Just think of it as you getting your just desserts.”

Before either Sam or Dean could say anything, Gabriel disappeared, not wanting to be in the car any longer where he would be forced to answer questions that he really didn’t have the answers to. Sam had been crying and he’d said that he wished Dean would know how he felt, so Gabriel just kind of made it happen. He really didn’t think it through before he did it, so he couldn’t be held responsible right?

“I am sorry he did this to you Sam,” Castiel frowned, placing a hand on the younger male’s shoulder. “If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. In the meantime, I would suggest you stay away from people as much as possible. At least until this spell wears off. Like he said, it should only take a couple of days.” With that, Castiel also vanished from the car leaving Sam and Dean alone to digest this new information they had been given.

Slowly, Sam’s eyes ticked up to meet Dean’s, the younger Winchester feeling responsible for this whole thing. He remembered that he had been crying the night before and Gabriel seemed upset about it. Now, he knew why this spell had been cast, he was pretty sure and there was no one to blame but himself. Dean didn’t deserve this and now he was going to have to deal with it because of Sam. “I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled, shaking his head slightly. “I didn’t know he was going to do this. I would have told him not to if I had any idea.”

Pulling the Impala into the first motel’s parking lot he saw, Dean nodded as he pulled his brother into his chest, holding him there in an attempt to offer Sam comfort. “I know baby,” he assured the younger male, one hand rubbing up and down Sam’s back as the other carded through Sam’s silky hair. “S’not your fault you have a defective angel; not everyone can have one as awesome as Cas.” He smiled at Sam when the younger male pulled back and scowled at him, chuckling as he shook his head. “M’just kidding Sammy…mostly.”

They sat in the car with Dean holding Sam in his arms for almost an hour before Sam pulled back once more, licking his lips as he rubbed at his eye. “I’m getting tired,” he mumbled, slowly repositioning himself so he could lie down in the bench seat. “Think we should go find a motel and sleep for a while. Maybe lock ourselves up until this spell passes so I don’t have to deal with people buying me drinks and coming onto me every ten seconds.”

A small smile crept on Dean’s face when Sam suggested they lock themselves up in a motel room and wait for this spell to pass. “Yeah,” he breathed, nodding softly to let Sam know he agreed with him. “I bet I can think of a few things we could do for that amount of time we’re holed up in the room, too. I mean, if you’re interested.”

Sam merely shook his head and chuckled softly at his brother’s suggestion, knowing exactly what the older male was suggesting. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested, but they had other things that needed to be done before they could just stay in bed fucking all day. There were still cases that needed to be researched and he was sure he could find a boatload of other things to do if that didn’t keep them busy.

Then again, maybe it would have been better to just give Dean what he wanted. After all, one thing Sam didn’t want to happen was his brother going out and flirting with anything in a skirt while Sam was stuck in the motel room waiting for his brother to get back and hoping that he was right about thinking Dean wouldn’t cheat on him. That was always the worst part; having to sit back and wonder if Dean was actually just all talk or if he was one to follow through. Sam always told himself that Dean would never do that to him, but he knew there was no way he could be certain.

So, Sam smiled before he gave his brother a small nod. “I’m definitely interested,” he assured the older male and it wasn’t a complete lie. He always enjoyed sex with Dean, but there was a limit when it reached too much. “But we have to do other things too. Like research this case Bobby texted me about a few hours ago.” When he saw that Dean seemed to be upset about that, Sam smiled up at his brother, moving once more so he could kiss the older male’s lips. “We can research in bed if you want to,” he offered, smiling widely at his brother.

That seemed to make Dean at least a little happier, so Sam was much more pleased as he leaned back against the seat a little further, just trying to relax after the strange encounter he’d had with everyone so far today. “Okay, so let’s find a motel first and we’ll figure everything out from there.”

**~~**

The plan to stay in bed all day didn’t actually pan out like Sam and Dean had hoped. Once they’d reached the motel, the manager had flirted with Sam, which pissed Dean off; but that wasn’t the worst of it. The man had been forceful about it, trying to touch Sam and nearly demanding that he come back to his room with him so they could have a little fun. They wound up literally barricading the door so he couldn’t get in when he followed them to their room, continuing to demand that Sam ditch ‘pretty boy’ and come fuck a _real_ man. If Dean hadn’t been so worried about getting Sam somewhere safe, he would knocked the guy out for calling him a pretty boy.

Now, they were sitting on the bed with Sam curled up in Dean’s arms trying not to think of anything that was going on in the outside world. Here, in his brother’s arms, Sam felt safe. But the minute they walked out that door, Sam knew he was going to be the center of attention for anyone who saw him and he didn’t think he could handle it. Dean’s idea of staying in the motel room for the duration of this spell was starting to sound better and better the more Sam thought about it.

He could tell that Dean was pissed off at Gabriel and he knew that his brother had every right to be; but there was a part of him that wanted to defend his angel against every bad word Dean said about him. After all, Gabriel was just trying to help Sam feel better; it wasn’t Gabriel’s fault that these people were getting out of hand. Surely Gabriel hadn’t meant for that to happen; he would never intentionally hurt Sam, of that Sam was sure.

After a few minutes, Sam couldn’t take it any longer. Dean was talking about Gabriel like he was the devil, or something and Sam didn’t want to hear it. He was a good angel and he’d only been trying to protect Sam; and Sam didn’t feel that he should be blamed for that. After all, it was his job to protect Sam. “Dean, could you just stop,” Sam asked, pulling back slightly so he could look into his brother’s face. “Gabriel thought he was doing the right thing, okay? He didn’t know that these people would behave like this.”

Slowly lowering himself back into the position he’d been in before he spoke, Sam added, “And I’m sure Castiel would have done the same thing for you if the tables had been turned. It’s no different just because you like Castiel and you don’t like Gabriel.”

Dean frowned slightly when Sam told him Castiel would have done the same thing if their positions had been switched, thinking it over for a few minutes. “No, I don’t think he would have,” he assured his brother after some thought. “He knows that I would get pissed off about something like that. You see, the difference between Cas and Gabriel is that when Cas knows something will make me mad, he won’t do it; but if Gabriel even _thinks_ something will make me mad, he’ll jump on the idea.”

“That’s not true!” Sam argued, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything; if this caused them to have a fight, he was going to tie Dean to the bed in order to keep him here if he had to. When they were fighting, Dean was known to do stupid things and he didn’t want his brother going out to some bar and picking up a skank just because they’d gotten into a fight. No fight was worth ruining what they had. “He just likes messing with you is all. You’re kinda funny when you’re being annoyed.”

A small smile came to Dean’s face when Sam told him he was funny when he was being annoyed. “You think so?” he asked, the hand that had been sliding up and down Sam’s back slowly pushing up the younger male’s shirt. “Is that why you were always annoying me when you were a teenager? Wanted to see me get annoyed because you thought I was cute?”

When Dean asked about why Sam annoyed him when he was younger, Sam smiled softly. So Dean had finally caught on to why Sam would always try to annoy him and make him stay home with him; as long as Dean was hanging out with him, he wasn’t off with some girl making out in the back seat of her daddy’s new car. “You caught me,” Sam smirked, leaning up to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

He gasped softly when he pulled back and saw Castiel and Gabriel in the room, Sam quickly pushing himself away from Dean and propping himself up on the pillows behind him. “A little warning before you just sneak up on a guy next time, please?” Sam muttered as he allowed his hand to creep towards Dean, lacing their fingers together once his hand had found his brother’s. “What are you guys doing here, anyway? I thought you didn’t want to talk to us.”

It figured Castiel and Gabriel would show up right when he almost had Sam back to where he wanted him; talk about a cock block. “Did you figure out a way to make people stop hitting on Sam?” Dean asked, turning his attention to Gabriel. “You know we had to barricade the door because the manager of the motel wouldn’t take “no” for an answer.” Scooting closer to his brother and carding his fingers through Sam’s hair as a sign of ownership, more or less, Dean warned, “If he gets hurt because of this little stunt of yours Gabriel, I will drive an angel sword through your chest so fast you won’t have time to poof away.”

Gabriel didn’t even dignify Dean’s threat with an answer, knowing that if he said anything, Dean would just get mad and then that might result in them having chased Dean away; and Gabriel knew that Sam hated it when Dean left angry, more than anything. “Well, I haven’t found anything because I’m not looking for anything,” Gabriel answered, rolling his eyes at the way Dean was practically petting Sam. “I told you, the spell will wear off in a couple of days and everything will be fine. Back to normal.”

“It better be,” Dean mumbled, allowing his hand to slide free from Sam’s hair and move down his back so his arm was now wrapped around Sam’s waist. “So, if you guys aren’t here about Sam, then what are you here about?”

Before Gabriel could answer, Castiel piped in, figuring he better take over before Gabriel and Dean got into a fight over Sam. It was obvious the two of them were competing for the younger male’s attention, though he wasn’t sure why. He and Gabriel had been put on this Earth to protect the Winchesters from the apocalypse that was supposed to be happening sometime soon; not fight for Sam’s attention in hopes of maybe getting lucky, or whatever Gabriel had called it when Castiel asked the last time. Besides, it was obvious that Sam only had eyes for his brother. Any fool could see that; hell, Castiel was sure a blind man could _feel_ it. There was no way his brother was getting between the two of them.

Clearing his throat, Castiel explained, “Gabriel wanted to eat and he said that all of his candy was in Sam’s bag. So we came here to get it. I’m sure once he has his sweets, we will be out of your way.” At least he hoped that’s all they were doing. The last thing he needed was for Gabriel to request they stay and have to be in the same room as this twisted love triangle. In all honesty, Castiel wanted no part of this. But Gabriel was his brother and he knew someone had to be here to pick up the pieces when Sam rejected Gabriel. And he supposed that someone would have to be him.

Suddenly, something sparked inside Castiel and all of his attention was focused on Sam. The younger male was quite attractive and he was putting up with a lot from Dean and Gabriel right now; the two of them always fighting seemed to be taking a toll on Sam and Castiel just wanted to get him out of the room and rescue him from all of this fighting for a few hours. “Sam, would you like to go for a walk?” Castiel asked, head tilting to the side as he waited for an answer. “I can assure you that no one will harm you as long as I am there with you.”


	5. Chapter 5

After much convincing, Castiel was finally allowed to take Sam out of the room so they could go on a walk together as long as Castiel promised to keep the younger male safe. He assured Dean that he wouldn’t let one hair on the gorgeous young man’s head get harmed and, after Dean threatened his life if anything happened to Sam, he and the younger Winchester were out the door, heading to the park where he could have some time alone with Sam. Not many people went to the park in the middle of the night, after all, so they had basically the whole place to themselves.

As they walked, Castiel watched Sam, taking in everything the younger male did; the way his hips swayed a little as he walked and the way he had his hands shoved into his front pockets and was hunched over like he was trying to hide. Of course, Castiel knew if he was being chased by people who were out to seduce him, he would probably want to hide too. But everything was going to be okay soon; Castiel was going to take care of Sam and there was no way anyone was going to get to him without going through him first.

He wanted to tell Sam that he was attractive and he felt very attracted to him right now, but he figured that it would only scare the younger Winchester. After all, everyone who had spoken to Sam today had come onto him and wanted more; Castiel didn’t want to jeopardize what they could have because he couldn’t wait to express his feelings. So he just kept his mouth shut and admired Sam in silence, fighting the desire to reach out and touch Sam.

“Sam?” Castiel inquired, noticing that the younger male looked a little upset. When Sam turned to him, he asked, “Are you alright? You look…distressed.” If there was anything he could do to help the younger male, Castiel would do it. He was more than willing to help; it would earn him brownie points, as Dean called them, and he would need all the points he could get when competing with Dean. It didn’t take an idiot to see how much Sam loved Dean, so he knew it was going to be hard to get Sam to see that he wasn’t right for him.

A small frown came to Sam’s lips when Castiel told him that he looked distressed. Yeah, he felt pretty distressed. Maybe coming out was a bad idea; every time he heard something moving, he would get tense and look around to see if someone was trying to come up from behind him and jump on him, or something. He loved Gabriel, but this was out of line. “Uh, yeah m’okay,” he assured the angel, giving Castiel a small nod. It wasn’t a total lie; he was pretty good for now. After all, no one had actually hurt him in any way, but the landlord incident had freaked him out pretty badly. So maybe he wasn’t as alright as he was letting on.

It was almost as though Castiel was mimicking Sam’s actions as he frowned when Sam told him that he was okay. He really didn’t look okay. “Are you sure?” Castiel asked, wishing that Sam didn’t think he had to lie to him. “You do not have to lie to me. I want to help if I can.” Of course, he wasn’t sure how he could help, but he was willing to take a stab at it; he hated it when Sam looked this way and he wanted to make the frown disappear from Sam’s face and get him to smile again. Sam was very attractive when he smiled; those dimples were to die for.

Biting into his lip, Sam mumbled, “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just…a little scared, I guess.” Slowly, his head turned towards the angel as he allowed his lip to fall from between his teeth. “That landlord came on really strong and he just wouldn’t take no for an answer. What am I supposed to do if it happens again? I mean, someone might hurt Dean because he tries to get in the way of them getting to me.” Shaking his head, Sam felt tears in his eyes as he nearly cried, “I don’t want that to happen. If anything happens to Dean because of this, I don’t know what I’d do.”

When Sam expressed his fears that Dean would get hurt because of Gabriel’s little stunt, Castiel quickly stepped in front of Sam, stopping the younger male from moving forward. “Sam, everything is going to be okay,” he assured him. “I will not let anything happen to Dean. And I will not let anything happen to you; neither will Gabriel.” Slowly, he reached out and pushed the hair out of Sam’s eyes much like he had seen Dean doing before he cupped the side of Sam’s cheek. “Everything is going to be okay, Sam.”

Another small frown came to Sam’s lips when Castiel cupped his cheek like that, finding the whole thing rather odd; especially with the day he had been having. He subtly moved his face from Castiel’s hand and gave a small nod, smiling at the angel. “Okay,” he muttered, stepping around Castiel and heading off in the direction of the motel room. “I think we should head back; it’s getting kind of late and I don’t want to leave Dean and Gabriel alone too long. They might tear each other apart.”

**~~**

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel flipped through the channels so fast there was no way he could see what he was actually passing up. More than once, there had been something that might have looked interesting if Dean had gotten a better glance, but then the angel just zipped right past it; he was beginning to get annoyed and he was ready to grab the remote and just force Gabriel to sit there quietly and watch whatever Dean wanted to watch. “You could slow down so you know what you’re actually skipping over,” he grumbled, arms crossed as he turned his attention to the angel finally.

Although he was told to play nice before Sam left, Gabriel ignored Dean, knowing that there was no way he would be able to put up with the man if they actually started talking. He could see what he was skipping anyway, and there was a reason he was skipping through them. It wasn’t his fault Dean was human and his brain couldn’t process the pictures as fast as his could.

Again, Dean rolled his eyes when Gabriel decided that ignoring him was better than answering his question. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this; the archangel was a serious dick and Dean hated even being in the same room with him. And now, not only were they in the same room, but they were in the same room _alone_ ; if Dean didn’t love Sam so damn much he could have killed him for this. What had he done to deserve this punishment?!

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Dean to jump slightly as he frowned at the wooden surface blocked off with chairs and an end table. “Who the hell would be knocking on our door at this hour?” Dean muttered to himself, though he was sure Gabriel had heard. If Sam and Castiel were back, they wouldn’t knock on the door; Castiel would just pop them both in here because they knew that it was barricaded, which meant someone else was out there.

His question was answered when he heard the landlord hollering as he knocked on the door almost violently. “Mr. Nugent, please come out here; I just want to talk to you! I think once we’ve talked you’ll see the light and ditch your douche bag lover boy and take me up on my offer.” Again, he knocked, yelling, “You can’t hide from me forever, Nugent! I will have you!”

Angrily, Dean clenched his fists at his sides, wanting nothing more than to go out there and kick that man’s ass for one, calling him “lover boy”, and two for trying to get with Sam; Sam was _his_ dammit! And he wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from him; especially not some fat slob who managed a cheap, run down motel room. It just wasn’t going to happen. But he knew this man wasn’t to blame so he didn’t go out there and beat the shit out of him; the person to blame was in the room with him right now.

“This is all _your_ fault!” Dean yelled, pointing at the angel in his fury. “If you wouldn’t have cast that damn spell, none of this would be happening right now!” Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes as he continued, “And what the hell are you doing playing around with witchcraft, anyway? You’re an archangel, not a witch! Or did you forget that?” He scoffed softly before he added, “I thought your job was to protect Sam; not make him a target for perverts who want to get into his pants and don’t care what they have to do in order to make that happen!”

With each accusing word the spilled from Dean’s mouth, Gabriel became angrier and angrier until he wasn’t able to hold in his anger any longer. Quickly, he shoved Dean back against the barricaded door, pointing his own finger at the older Winchester. “Don’t try to pin this on me you little flea,” he warned. “This isn’t _my_ fault; it’s _yours_! If you would have just stopped flirting for five minutes, Sam wouldn’t have felt so badly. He wouldn’t have been crying on my shoulder and I wouldn’t have cast the spell!”

Of course, something was wrong; Gabriel could tell that right now just by listening to this man screaming through the door. The people affected were only supposed to want a little casual flirting in order to make Dean jealous. But this man wanted Sam in a bad way; it was actually kind of starting to scare Gabriel, though he knew he couldn’t let that show. Dean was bitching at him about this and Gabriel needed to stand his ground because this was really all Dean’s fault.

Shaking his head, Dean argued, “You are _not_ going to pin this on me! You should have butt out and just left me and Sam alone! We were fine before you came butting your nose in where it didn’t belong.” Slowly, he tilted his head to the side and squinted slightly in thought. “Can’t you just be one of those angels who observes and doesn’t do anything else? You know, no talking, no touching, no moving? I think I’d like you a lot better if you were like that.”

His eyes narrowed as Gabriel nodded. “I’ll bet you would; you know, I’m starting to think that maybe you see me as a threat to you,” he teased. “Yeah, I’ll bet you do; maybe you’re trying to get rid of me to eliminate your competition.” Leaning a little closer, Gabriel elaborated, “Afraid Sam might get fed up with your flirting and come running to me? And what kind of a guardian angel would I be if I didn’t tend to my charge?”

Before Dean even knew what he was doing, he pulled his arm back and let his fist fly, connecting with Gabriel’s jaw. While it did nothing to hurt Gabriel, and it hurt Dean more than it did the angel, the older Winchester still felt a sense of accomplishment even as his hand burned with pain. If this douche bag thought he was going to swoop in and take Sam from him, he had another thing coming. Dean would kill Gabriel or die trying before he let that happen!

Even if the punch to the jaw didn’t hurt him, it still pissed Gabriel off. He pulled his own arm back and slammed his fist into Dean’s face, smiling when the older Winchester’s lip split and blood dribbled onto the floor. However, he didn’t see the retaliation punch that came, which set a fight in motions. Fists flew and boots landed against chests as the two fought. For a human, Dean was holding up pretty well and if Gabriel liked him better, he probably would have congratulated him. But he was still an archangel and he could take Dean.

He was about to deliver a blow that would have knocked Dean into next week, but before he could manage it, his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged backwards, head snapping to the side to see Castiel beside him as Sam rushed past him and checked on Dean, who was leaning against the wall a little breathlessly. “What the hell is going on in here?!” Sam demanded, looking from Dean to Gabriel for an explanation.

Slowly, Dean pushed away from the wall, limping over to the bed and flopping down onto it. “This dick is trying to pin this whole thing on me,” he explained, hand waving dismissively in Gabriel’s direction. “He got you into this mess and now he’s trying to say it’s my fault because I flirted with a chick who didn’t mean anything; and you should have known that. Flirting is just something I do, Sammy; I’ve been doing it since before I can remember, but you’re the only one who matters.”

“ _Both_ of you are to blame!” Castiel piped in, pushing Gabriel back against the wall where Dean had been leaning moments before. He then moved to stand in the middle of the room, eyes darting from Dean to Gabriel and back. “The two of you act like children all of the time; Sam is the only one here who is responsible and it’s not fair to him! He has his own problems and you two are here coming to blows over something so stupid; something that should have never been done in the first place!”

Sam bit his lip as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Dean, head turning to Gabriel as he opened his mouth to say something, only to have the angel zap out of the room. He understood that Gabriel was upset, but Castiel was right; this should have never happened and right now, because it had, Sam needed Dean and Gabriel both. And they were here fighting; Sam really didn’t need that. But he wasn’t about to choose between the two of them either; he loved them both, in different ways of course, but he wasn’t willing to only have one of them.

Nodding to the wall where Gabriel had been moments before, Sam turned his attention to Castiel and asked, “Can you go check on him? Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid?” He gave Castiel a small smile when the angel nodded before disappearing from the room as well. Once Castiel was gone, Sam turned his attention to Dean, frowning slightly at the bruise that was forming on Dean’s chin.

Sam reached out and gently stroked his fingers over the mark on Dean’s face. “Do you want me to get you some ice for this?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip once more as his eyes ticked up to meet Dean’s, a small frown coming to his lips when Dean shook his head and assured him that he’d had worse. Sure they had, but Sam wanted to help. Then again, he could tell Dean was still pissed, so maybe his brother was using the pain to focus his anger on something other than Sam; if Dean was even mad at Sam. Sometimes he had trouble reading his brother. “Okay,” Sam mumbled, head hanging as he focused on the sheets instead of his brother.

After a few moments of silence, Sam looked back up at his brother. “So, do you want to talk about it?” he asked, knowing it was a long shot, but feeling the need to ask regardless. He just wanted to know what had caused Dean and Gabriel to actually come to blows; it was no secret the two hated each other, but they had never been physically violent with one another before. Something had brought this on and Sam wanted to know what it was.

It didn’t take a genius to tell that Sam was fishing for information, and Dean was pretty sure he knew what his little brother wanted from him. Sighing, he gave a small shrug. “It was nothing really,” he muttered, not sure he wanted to tell Sam what Gabriel had said to him. After all, his worst fear was always that Sam was going to leave him again like he’d done when he went to Stanford and he didn’t want to run the risk of telling Sam and putting an idea into his head; he _couldn’t_ run that risk.

“Please?” Sam pushed gently, scooting closer to Dean in hopes that his clingy behavior would make Dean lighten up a bit. “I mean, I just want to know what caused this; you and Gabriel have never come to blows before and I want to make sure it doesn’t happen again. He’s an archangel Dean; are you aware that if he wanted to, he could wipe out an entire planet? What makes you think he won’t kill you if you push him too hard?” Of course, Sam knew – or at least hoped – that Gabriel wouldn’t kill Dean; he knew how upset it would make Sam, after all.

He really hated it when Sam pulled out the clingy card; Dean could never deny Sam anything when he was acting like a child who needed to be held. Sighing, Dean ran his hand through his hair before he answered, “He said that I was worried he was competition.” Seeing that Sam was confused, Dean elaborated, “That you would get fed up with me and the way I acted and go to him. It was like he was threatening to take you away from me and I just lost it. I didn’t even think before I threw the punch and it just kinda went from there.”

When Dean explained that Gabriel mentioned he would leave Dean, Sam frowned deeply, wondering what the hell would make Gabriel say that; and more importantly, what the hell would make Dean _believe_ it. He knew there were still some unresolved issues between them about Stanford and how he’d left right after he and Dean had consummated their love, but he didn’t think Dean was still convinced he was going to leave him. That was ridiculous! Sam was in love with Dean even if he did act like a pig who flirted with women sometimes, and there was nothing Dean could do to change that; hell, even if Dean stopped wanting him, Sam was still going to want Dean!

Quickly, Sam surged forward, hoping like hell that he didn’t hurt Dean’s newly bruised face as he crushed his lips against Dean’s, fingers tangling in the short strands of his brother’s hair as his tongue pushed into Dean’s mouth and tangled with Dean’s own. He would make Dean see that he was in this for the long haul even if it killed him.

By the time Sam broke the kiss, he and Dean were both panting, Sam resting his head on Dean’s forehead, their breaths mingling together. “Dean, don’t let him get to you,” Sam whispered, giving his head a small shake. “M’not goin’ anywhere; I love you.” Again, he pressed his lips to Dean’s, moaning softly as his brother’s hands slowly moved down his back to grip his hips. He knew where this was going, and he was more than willing to allow it, moving to lie flat on the mattress and pulling Dean on top of him, never breaking the contact their lips had for more than a few seconds to breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

Ragged breaths panted from between Sam’s parted lips as Dean bit and licked at his neck, the older male pulling out all of the tricks he knew would make Sam go crazy. His hands slid up his little brother’s bare sides, smiling against Sam’s skin when he felt his little brother’s muscles rippling beneath his palms. He loved the feeling of Sam writhing beneath him, being able to feel every little perfectly worked muscle of Sam’s moving; it was the best thing in the world as far as Dean was concerned.

Sam’s head tossed from one side to the other when Dean’s lips slid lower, teasing his collarbone before moving to press open mouthed against Sam’s chest. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going and Sam kind of couldn’t wait. After everything that had been going on tonight, he needed a little alone time with Dean; he was still frightened by the way the landlord had acted with him even three hours after they checked in after all, and this was helping to take his mind off that.

He was just really getting into it when he heard the sound of his phone ringing, Dean pulling back from Sam’s belly button where he had been lavishing attention, groaning softly in protest. Of course, he knew he had to answer it, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Putting his finger up to let Sam know he wanted him to wait, Dean muttered, “Hold that thought.”

Quickly, Dean snatched up his cell phone and flipped it open, pressing it against his ear. “Yeah?” he answered, frowning when he heard Ellen speaking. “What? Now?” he asked, his annoyance clear in his voice, which he was scolded for. Apparently, Ellen was one of those old fashioned people who really drilled ‘respect your elders’ into people’s heads. “Fine, we’re coming. We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

Once he hung up, he groaned in disapproval once more before pushing himself off the bed, knowing there was no way he could stay there and not finish what he’d just started with Sam. “Ellen needs us to get to the Roadhouse,” he explained as he righted his clothes as best he could, hand running through his hair to pat it down because Sam really loved running his fingers through it.

“Now?!” Sam asked, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could look at his brother without moving too much. He was pretty sure he could get Dean to get back in the bed with him if he didn’t move too much. However, when Dean nodded and grabbed his leather jacket, Sam knew it was over, quickly grabbing his shirt before tugging it back onto his body. “Did she say what she needed?” he asked as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it a little less messy, which was a nearly impossible task.

All he received in answer was a quick shake of his head as Dean pocketed his cell phone and adjusted himself inside his pants, groaning softly at the contact. Damn, if Ellen could have just waited an hour, this wouldn’t even be an issue right now. As he started to remove the barricade, he explained, “All she said was that she needed us to get over there and help her out with something.” What she could possibly need their help for right now was way beyond him, but he hadn’t really been thinking about pressing the issue and getting more information at the time.

When Dean started tearing down the barricade, Sam’s heart began to speed up, wondering if the manager was going to be there waiting for him. He knew that if he was waiting there for him, there was no way he was getting out of this motel room without hurting the man, which he didn’t want to do; Sam was in the same boat as Dean on the matter, after all. It wasn’t this man’s fault he wanted Sam like this; it was all the spell and Sam didn’t feel the man needed to be hurt because of that.

Luckily, when they opened the door, the manager wasn’t there. “All right Sammy, let’s get to the car quick in case he notices we’re out of the room,” Dean suggested, grabbing Sam’s arm as he all but ran to the car. The faster they got there the less chance they had of being caught as far as Dean was concerned. He wasted no time getting Sam into the car once they reached her, practically shoving his little brother into the seat before he climbed in himself and shoved the keys into the ignition, peeling out of the lot as soon as he was able to.

True to his word, Dean made it to the Roadhouse in ten minutes, looking around the lot as he walked over to Sam’s side of the car and held the door open for him. He wasn’t about to let anyone get their filthy hands on what was his, that was for sure. Of course, Sam was complaining about what Dean was doing for him, though Dean was choosing to ignore him. In all honesty, he didn’t care if Sam thought he was treating him like a child and he could take care of himself; Dean wasn’t about to take any chances.

As soon as they arrived, Ellen ushered them into the Roadhouse, handing them both drinks before she told them to have a seat. “Hey boys, I was just tipped off about a vampire nest not far from here if you two want to check it out,” she explained, her hand moving across the counter and handing Sam a slip of paper. “Here’s the address.”

Even after she handed him the paper, she didn’t let go of his hand, causing Sam to frown slightly. He’d been through enough for one day; he didn’t need Ellen to add to the growing list of people who were flirting with him when it was severely inappropriate. So he quickly pulled his hand away, stumbling out of his seat before looking over at Dean. “I uh, I have to pee,” he explained, turning and walking towards the bathrooms.

“Sammy wait!” Dean called, heading off after Sam. “Do you want me to come with you?” He frowned when Sam yelled back something about not needing his big brother to hold it for him, wondering what the hell had buried itself in the younger male’s ass and made a home there. All Dean was trying to do was help; Sam didn’t need to get snobby about everything and act like an ungrateful little brat.

It felt really good to finally be able to be alone and just catch his breath. With everything that was going on, Sam felt like he was suffocating and he just didn’t think he could handle it. But the bathroom was cool and empty, which gave him a chance to calm down and just take a few minutes to compose himself. He knew Dean was just trying to help him by being overprotective, but he was starting to smother Sam and that wasn’t going to end well for either of them. Odds were, they were going to get into a fight and then Sam would really be left unprotected and if something happened, Dean would always blame himself. Sam couldn’t let that happen, so he needed to stay calm and focused. All of this would be over soon enough; Gabriel had said so.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Sam to look up into the mirror to see who it was. At first, he thought Dean had followed him in here, but when he saw the buzz cut and facial hair, Sam knew it wasn’t his brother. He tried to get out of the way before the man could touch him, but Sam hadn’t been fast enough, the hunter shoving Sam against the sinks and pinning him there with his body. Sam was broad and tall, but this man was fat and bulky, and the younger male couldn’t get a good grip on the sinks, which prevented him from pushing the man away from him.

He felt the man’s fetid breath on the back of his neck as a hand slid down his chest, taking its time to feel the muscles ripple beneath Sam’s clothes as he struggled to get away. “You’re hot,” the man behind Sam cooed into his ear, causing Sam to jerk his head away so he didn’t have to listen to the man. He didn’t care what this man thought of him; all he wanted was to be left alone. The hand reached the waistband of Sam’s jeans and started working the button open as the man mumbled, “Even when I was inside you, I didn’t want you this bad, Sammy. Now, let’s see what you’ve got hiding underneath all of these clothes.”

The fear that he was actually going to get hurt in here made Sam fight harder against the man, struggling in every way he knew how to without the use of his limbs. Of course, his efforts weren’t getting him very far and the man already had his jeans popped open and was working on dragging the zipper down. “Meg?! No, let me go!” Sam yelled, attempting to get his arms out of the hold the man had on him so he could fight, listening as Meg explained her name was now Tim. “Dean!” he screamed, knowing that his brother wouldn’t be able to hear him, but feeling that he needed to do something other than stand there and take it.

A small cry escaped Sam as tears welled up in his eyes when the man’s hand slid beneath his boxers and cupped his dick. “Stop,” Sam groaned, head shaking back and forth as all the fight in him drained. He felt humiliated pinned to the sinks with a man’s hand in his pants; over the shame that caused blood to rush in his ears, Sam heard the man moan about him being big, but Sam didn’t care, groaning in protest as he quickly moved his head out of the man’s reach so he wouldn’t try to kiss him again.

**~~**

“I saw the way you were looking at Sam just now,” Dean assured Ellen, giving her a small frown as he shook his head. “Trust me when I tell you, don’t go there.” Leaning on the counter and grabbing his drink before he downed it in one gulp, Dean explained, “You’re under a spell Ellen. And if you make a move on Sam while you’re under this spell, your relationship with him will never be the same. You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

When Dean started muttering something about making moves on Sam, Ellen frowned, quickly grabbing her towel and wiping down a spot on the counter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweet heart,” she muttered, giving her head a small shake before she excused herself and headed into the backroom where she could have some privacy. She doubted she was under a spell; there would have been the signs if she had been under a spell, she was sure. No, this was pure, undiluted love and Sam would see it too in time.

Dean sighed as Ellen disappeared into the back, shaking his head at the woman’s denial. Of course she wasn’t going to listen; why would she have. These people thought they were in love with Sam when at most, they were in lust. And Sam didn’t do that kind of shit; Dean was the only person Sam had ever slept with and Dean intended to keep it that way.

Speaking of Sam, Dean wondered where he was, leaning forward a bit to get a closer look at the bathrooms. He had been in there an awfully long time to be taking a piss. Maybe that’s why Sam hadn’t wanted Dean to go in with him; maybe Sam was relieving himself of other bodily…junk. Still, Dean would have liked for Sam to have allowed him to go in with him that way he wasn’t worried about the younger male being attacked by some nut who thought they were destined to be together. Five more minutes; that’s all Dean was giving him. If Sam wasn’t out here by then, Dean was going in there after him; and he didn’t care if he embarrassed the younger male.

**~~**

Anger boiled white hot inside Gabriel when he saw Castiel pop up in the middle of the road about three feet away from him. God forbid he could have three or four minutes to himself so he could collect his thoughts without having his little brother tag along for the ride. Of course, he was sure Sam probably sent him because he knew Gabriel had been upset leaving, but it didn’t make him any happier about the situation. Sure, he loved Castiel and all, but the guy was a major buzz kill most of the time and Gabriel had no doubt this was going to be one of those times.

For a brief moment, Gabriel entertained the idea of planting a decoy here and just going somewhere else, but he knew that when Castiel found out the truth, he would just come find him anyway; forty five minutes to an hour of alone time wasn’t really worth the hassle. And it was harder than one would think to create a duplicate of yourself; there was always that one small detail that gave the clone away. Of course, Gabriel was working on fixing that, but now wasn’t the time to test out his progress; his abilities as the Trickster were seriously muddled when he was in a bad mood like he was in now.

As soon as Castiel spotted Gabriel, he strode over to him, that trench coat he always wore making Gabriel want to laugh as it blew in the wind behind Castiel like a cape. “What are you doing here, Cas?” he asked, having to actually work at frowning because of Castiel’s trench coat; he knew there was reason he hated that thing.

“Sam asked that I come make sure you were okay,” Castiel explained, stopping in front of his older brother, head tilting to the side as he looked him over, checking to see if he was all right. He looked fine, so Castiel supposed he wasn’t hurt; not physically, anyway. Castiel was quite sure that Gabriel’s feelings had been hurt when Sam sided with Dean instead of him, but there was nothing Castiel could do about that.

A small frown came to Gabriel’s face when Castiel explained why he was here, knowing the look in the younger angel’s eyes and not liking it at all. “If you’re planning on yelling at me for hurting your charge, don’t waste your time,” he warned. “I’m not interested in listening and no matter what you say, if I had the chance and reason to kick his ass again, I’d do it.”

Now, it was Castiel’s turn to frown as he gave his head a small shake. “Can’t you see that when you and Dean don’t get along, it hurts Sam?” he asked, knowing that his brother couldn’t be that stupid. Sure, sometimes he made bad decisions, but Gabriel was actually a pretty smart archangel. At least Castiel thought he was; and Castiel was rarely wrong about people. “I would think that you would want to make Sam happy; I mean, you cast this spell for him, right?”

Another reason Gabriel hadn’t wanted Castiel around was because he was always the logical one; sitting around talking about Gabriel wanting to make Sam happy, preying on Gabriel’s emotions. “Fine, yes, I want to make Sam happy. But the fight was all Dean’s fault; he threw the first punch. I was merely retaliating.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Gabriel leaned back against one of the cars in the parking lot he was in. “And if he does it again, I’ll retaliate again, mark my words.”

Pain suddenly hit Gabriel hard, sending the angel to his knees as he felt like his head was going to explode. He felt Castiel place his hand on his shoulder as his hands shot up to his temples, trying to will the pain away. After a few minutes, the pain subsided, Gabriel’s eyes darting up to Castiel’s for a brief moment. “We need to go,” he explained, pushing himself to his feet, using the car he’d been leaning on as support. “Something’s wrong with Sam.”

Without another word, Gabriel disappeared, figuring Castiel would follow him. He focused all of his attention on Sam and found the younger Winchester in the bathroom at the Roadhouse, Gabriel appearing there in an instant, eyes widening at the scene being played out before him. He didn’t even think as he walked up to the demon holding Sam hostage and molesting him, hand coming down to rest against the demons head moments before the vessel started screaming and white light erupted from every visible hole in the demon’s head.

When Sam could finally move again, he turned to face Gabriel just as he was finishing up killing Meg, the light showering his face in bright white as he watched the man fall to the ground. Sam had known Tim a long time; his father had hunted with him when they were younger once. In all honesty, it was hard to see Tim go like that. Nevertheless, Sam was still grateful for what Gabriel had done, stepping over Tim’s lifeless body and wrapping his arms around the angel. “Oh my God, thank you!” he cried, burying his face in Gabriel’s neck as he let out all of the emotions he had been fighting while he’d been getting felt up.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and let the younger male let everything out on his shoulder, not caring that Sam’s tears were soaking through his shirt and Sam was probably getting snot all over him. This was his fault and if he had to get a little dirty to make amends, then so be it. That was definitely something he could live with. “Shhh…it’s okay Sam, calm down,” he comforted. “Everything’s going to be okay; he can’t hurt you anymore. M’not gonna let anyone hurt you, I promise.”

The door suddenly flew open and Dean was standing in the doorway, eyes locked on the way Gabriel was holding Sam. Yeah, that was an image he could have done without after Gabriel’s little outburst not two hours ago in the motel room. “Sammy?” Dean asked, eyes ticking down to the floor where Tim’s body lay before drifting back up to Sam’s, noticing the younger male had been crying. “Are you all right? What happened?”

Hearing his name, Sam quickly turned his attention to the owner of that familiar voice, pushing away from Gabriel and moving to Dean, allowing the older male to pull him against his chest and run his fingers through his hair. “Tim was possessed by Meg,” he explained, eyes closing slowly as Dean wiped his tears with the pad of his thumb. “She…I mean he…his hand was down my pants Dean; I was pinned against the sink and I couldn’t fight!”

Angrily, Dean looked up at Gabriel, who was staring at him like he was the lowest form of cockroach on the planet right now; probably because as soon as Sam saw him, Gabriel was nothing more than an afterthought. Dean was rather pleased with this new information and was thinking of how he could use it to torture the angel next time Gabriel managed to piss him off. “Are you happy now?!” Dean yelled at the angel. “That’s it; we’re done. Your little spell has gone too far. Fix it; now!”

He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but every time he was around Dean, Gabriel just had this burning desire to hit him. “If it were that simple I would have fixed it when the landlord came on so strong!” Gabriel explained. “There are ingredients we need and there’s a chant that needs to be done, which I’m quite rusty with. So, I’ll get it done as soon as I can.”

“Yeah, when’s that gonna be?” Dean asked, shaking his head. “The next time Sam gets cornered in a bathroom and you don’t make it here in time?!” Shaking his head, he cut off Gabriel’s response when he pulled Sam back away from him and pushed the younger male’s bangs out of his face. “Listen, we’re going to Bobby’s place; if anyone can find this damn chant Gabriel needs, it’s going to be him. Okay?”

When Dean suggested they go to Bobby’s house, Sam quickly shook his head, not wanting to go there. “Are you serious?” he asked, swallowing thickly as he wiped at his eye, cleaning up the rest of his tears. “Why would we go there, Dean? So he can hit on me and try to molest me like everyone else has been doing today? No; I don’t want to go.”

It hurt Dean a little to think that Sam didn’t trust him to protect him if Bobby was also affected by the spell, though Dean didn’t let it show. “Listen Sammy, I’m not going to let him hurt you. I’ll be right there with you and if I think he’s coming onto you, we’ll leave before we even walk into his house.” Again, he pushed Sam’s bangs out of his face, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Sam’s kips. “Okay? You trust me, baby?”

Sam only went along with this plan because he trusted Dean, giving his head a small nod to let Dean know he would do it. “S’only because I trust you,” he assured him, leaning in and giving Dean a proper kiss this time, trying to forget all of his fears and just let Dean’s confidence wash over him.

Really, Dean would take any reason he could get for Sam to come along. He turned his attention to Gabriel when the kiss ended, a small, smug grin on his lips because he had everything Gabriel wanted right now as he ordered, “Find Cas and tell him to meet us at Bobby’s. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Try to fill him in on everything that way if he is affected, he can at least work on finding that chant, or whatever it is while Sam isn’t around to distract him.”

Gabriel didn’t even bother to give Dean any indication that he’d followed the order as he disappeared from the room, just needing to get away. It wasn’t bad enough that Sam had to be with Dean, but Dean just threw it in his face when he knew Gabriel wanted Sam. One of these days, Gabriel was just going to snap; there were ways to make murder look like a suicide. Or an accident at least.


	7. Chapter 7

“You did what?!” Bobby yelled when Gabriel explained to him what was going on. For an archangel, Gabriel was really dumb. Before all of this angel business popped up, Bobby had been sure that angels were powerful, all knowing beings; Gabriel was proving him wrong right now. Sure, he was powerful, but this had to be one of the dumbest things anyone could ever do.

The tone in Bobby’s voice when he spoke made Gabriel feel very uncomfortable; like he was about to get chewed out by an old man and he sure as hell wasn’t looking forward to it. “I was just trying to teach Dean a lesson,” he attempted to defend himself, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the table. “And now it seems to have gone out of control and I don’t know why; nor do I know how to fix it. So, are you going to help me, or are you going to sit around here yelling at me for what’s already been done?”

If Bobby didn’t know any better, he would have thought Gabriel was getting smart with him, the older hunter narrowing his eyes at the archangel in hopes of looking a little more pissed. “Both,” he snapped, having been ready to just get down to it and help, but if Sam and Dean were coming from the Roadhouse, that meant he still had a few hours before they got here; plenty of time to lecture the angel about how terribly wrong things like this went most of the time. “What would even make you do something like this?”

Normally, Gabriel didn’t talk about Sam and Dean’s personal life, but he knew that Bobby was one of the very few people who knew about their relationship, so he didn’t have a problem speaking about it around the older hunter. “You didn’t see Sam’s face when Dean walked out that door!” Gabriel answered, shaking his head. “He looked heartbroken; I wanted to make Dean see how it felt when people started flirting with Sam. It wasn’t meant to spin out of control like this!”

Of course it wasn’t; spells were never meant to spin out of control but more often than not they did and Gabriel should have probably prepared for that. However, Bobby had to give the angel credit for at least trying to do something good; his heart had been in the right place, which was good. He knew that Dean was a flirt and he knew that more often than not, it upset Sam; but he also knew that there was no way in Hell Dean would ever cheat on Sam, so Sam didn’t have to worry about anything. “All right,” he sighed, giving his head a small shake. “Let’s find the cure; but if you ever do something like this again boy, I don’t care if you’re an archangel, I’m taking you over my knee.”

The threat to take him over his knee fell on deaf ears after Bobby assured Gabriel he would help him; now they at least had a shot of getting something done before Sam got here. As far as Gabriel was concerned, the faster they got this spell under control, the better. It was still unnerving however to know that something had gone wrong; he rarely fucked up spells and now that this happened, he was getting a little worried. Maybe something was wrong with his Trickster mojo! That couldn’t be happening! He didn’t think he could take it if he lost his Trickster abilities.

Then again, after he thought about it for a while, there was probably nothing wrong with him; he knew that when he was upset, things tended to get screwy with his magic. And he had been upset the night he cast the spell, so that was probably what had happened. Of course, he wasn’t sure, but he was going with it because it was a lot better than having something wrong with him. Right now, he needed to be at his best and focused on the task at hand; find the cure and perform the spell so Sam could be free.

His head turned to Bobby as the older hunter came up beside him, looking at the books he had thrown across the tables and other surfaces of the room. Bobby was probably trying to figure out where to start, but Gabriel wasn’t that patient. “So, where do we start?” he asked, not feeling like waiting for the older hunter to deliberate in his mind; that could have taken hours because Bobby was a real big thinker. Once you got him started, it was rare you got him to stop for a few hours.

“Grab a book and start reading,” Bobby answered, picking up one of his personal favorites and taking it to the desk, clearing a small space on the hard wooden surface so he could lay the book down and start reading. Every now and then, he would look up at Gabriel to make sure he was working before he went back to work on his own research, switching books once the first hadn’t given him any information.

**~~**

About an hour into the drive, Dean finally got Sam to calm down, the younger male now pressed up against Dean’s side with his head resting on his brother’s shoulder and his legs pulled up onto the seats. He looked so vulnerable right now and Dean could tell this spell was finally starting to take its toll on Sam. If this caused permanent damage, Dean was taking his knife to one of Gabriel’s wings; that’s all there was to it.

The arm Dean had wrapped around his brother tightened, his hand gently rubbing up and down Sam’s back as he pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. He had a theory that when they got to Bobby’s house and Sam could see that the older hunter wasn’t affected by this spell, Sam was going to be more himself. Or at least he hoped how all of this was going to pan out; if Bobby was affected then Dean didn’t know what he was going to do.

Another hour passed and Sam was drooling on Dean’s arm while he slept, a small smile coming to Dean’s lips as he took in the peaceful image of Sam. These days, the only times Sam looked peaceful were when he was sleeping; Dean had an idiot archangel to blame for that. But all of this would be over soon, and everything would be back to normal. Hopefully whoever brought Gabriel here to watch over Sam would realize that he’s nothing but a danger to him and make him go away; Dean could dream, at least!

Finally, he made it to Bobby’s house, cutting the purr of the Impala’s engine before he gently nudged his little brother. He hated to wake Sam, but they were here and if Sam wanted to sleep, he could sleep in Bobby’s house; they did have ownership of the spare bedroom, after all. “Sammy, c’mon baby we’re here,” he mumbled, pulling his arm from around Sam and gently pushing the younger male’s bangs out of his face.

Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered open when Dean did that thing with his hair that Sam loved. A small smile came to his face when he saw his brother, Sam wanting to just cuddle back in close to Dean and forget about everything that was going on right now. But he knew he couldn’t do that because Dean was getting out of the car right now, Sam slowly following behind him. “Dean,” he muttered, hand shooting out to grab the older Winchester’s elbow. “I don’t- I don’t know if I can go in there.”

Frowning, Dean took Sam’s hand in his own, tugging the younger male close before his lips pressed against Sam’s, arms sliding around his little brother’s waist and just holding him close as he continued to offer up his support through the kiss. “Sammy, you can do this,” he assured the younger male. “Remember, the first sign that he’s not himself and we’re out of there; Gabriel can stay and when they find something, we’ll come back and get this whole mess cleared up. Okay?”

Although he was still scared as hell, Sam gave his brother a small nod, letting Dean know that he was going to go through with this. He trusted Dean to watch out for him, after all. And he knew that if he told Dean something was wrong, the older male would listen and they wouldn’t have to worry about anything because they could get out before anything happened. “All right,” Sam muttered, nodding once more. “Let’s get this over with.”

Dean returned Sam’s nod as he raised his arm and rapped his knuckles against the door. His heart was beating so loudly he was sure Sam could hear it, but he couldn’t make himself calm down. If Bobby was affected by the spell he didn’t know what they were going to do; this was their safe haven, and when it wasn’t safe anymore they had nowhere to go.

Almost as soon as he knocked, the door opened, Bobby standing in the doorway with a small frown on his face. “Sam, I’m so sorry to hear this is all happening to you,” he muttered, shaking his head. “C’mon on in here, boy; I’ll make you two some lunch.” Backing out of the doorway so Sam and Dean could enter, Bobby gave them both a small smile and a pat on the back, noticing the way Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he was touched. “Sam, it’s all right,” he assured the younger Winchester. “I’m not affected by the spell. The thought of me loving you as anything other than a son makes me kind of sick to my stomach; no offense.”

A wide smile came to Sam’s face when Bobby explained that he wasn’t under the spell. “None taken,” Sam chuckled when Bobby explained the idea of wanting him made him sick, instantly relaxing now that he was sure Bobby was all right. “But…how are you not affected? I mean, everyone I’m around seems to be except Dean, Cas and Gabriel.”

Sighing, Bobby explained, his face taking on a slight shade of red, “I was dating a witch once. She saw that someone else was trying to take me from her with a love spell and she cast a cleansing spell. It kind of stuck, even after we parted.” Smiling, he added, “So, I won’t ever be affected by a love spell, or any other kind of spell that’s shot my way.”

It was a relief to hear reasoning behind this crazy fluke, Sam once again relaxing as they followed Bobby into the kitchen; Dean was hungry after all and Sam was actually starting to get his appetite back up now that everything seemed all right. Bobby made them sandwiches before leaving them alone so he could get back to his research, claiming he’d already eaten lunch. Sam just hoped that he wasn’t lying because it couldn’t have been good for the older hunter to skip meals.

As they ate, Sam glanced around the house, brows knit in confusion. “Hey, where’s Cas?” he asked, eyes finally landing on Dean as the older male tore into his second sandwich. All he received in answer was a small shrug from Dean and something that sounded like, ‘he should be here,’ though Sam couldn’t tell because Dean was talking with his mouth full. So, he dropped the issue, taking a sip of water before he stood and headed into the main living area to see if Bobby needed any help.

“You should get some sleep,” Gabriel chimed in before Bobby could answer. “You look like you need it. Bobby and I have this under control.” He laid his book down before he walked over to Sam and pointed towards the stairs. “Go ahead up; I’ll be up in a minute to check on you, see if you need anything.”

He kind of liked it when Gabriel took care of him, so Sam didn’t protest the angel’s suggestion, giving him a small smile instead as he walked up the stairs. Gabriel was right anyway; Sam hadn’t been sleeping well and it was actually taking a little bit of a toll on him. When he went into the room, his brows knit in confusion however at the sight before him. All of the blinds were drawn and there were lit candles all over the room, illuminating the rose pedals that were tossed about on the bed and the floor.

When a voice sounded in the room off to the left, Sam jumped slightly, head turning to look at the owner of the voice. “Do you like it?” Castiel asked, moving from the shadows where he had been hiding so he wouldn’t blow the surprise. “I did it for you. Because I know how you’re feeling down right now and I want to help you.” He was in front of Sam now, arms held out to his sides as he begged, “Let me help you.”

This all seemed wrong; Castiel didn’t seem like himself right now and Sam was starting to feel that scared feeling in the pit of his stomach again. Slowly, Sam shook his head, backing away from Castiel. He turned towards the door, but as soon as he reached it, the thing slammed shut and Castiel was right behind him, invading Sam’s personal space. “Cas, don’t!” Sam yelled, head shaking. “This isn’t you; you’re under the spell. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Castiel nodded when Sam told him he didn’t know what he was doing. “I know exactly what I’m doing,” he argued, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned in to kiss Sam. He had been thinking about doing this for days and now he was finally going to get to have his chance. Dean had been glued to Sam like a fly on flypaper and when it wasn’t Dean, it was Gabriel; now Sam was alone and it was Castiel’s turn to have him.

However, before their lips connected, someone grabbed the back of Castiel’s collar and pulled him away from Sam, tossing the angel onto the mattress. “What are you doing?!” Gabriel demanded, frowning when he realized that his brother had been affected by the spell. “Leave him alone,” Gabriel warned, snapping his fingers and forcing Castiel downstairs. He then flicked on the lights and with a wave of his hand, the room was clean of all traces Castiel had even been here. “Do you want me to stay?” Gabriel asked, turning his attention on Sam. “Make sure he doesn’t try anything while you’re sleeping?”

Although he was grateful for everything Gabriel had been doing for him since this all happened, this being the second time the archangel saved his skin, Sam shook his head. “N-No,” he answered, moving around Gabriel and sitting on the bed. “I um…I think I just want Dean to be here with me.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam asked, “Can you-Can you go get him for me, please?”

Of course Sam wanted Dean; Gabriel was a fool to think that even if he was the one who was protecting Sam right now, the younger Winchester would want anything to do with him when Dean was around. It hurt him to think that he was always held in second place to Sam’s brother, but he hid the emotions warring inside him as best as he could, giving Sam a small nod as he popped out of the room and headed into the kitchen. “Sam wants you; he’s upstairs in the spare bedroom,” he explained to Dean before he walked back into the living room and started in on the books again.

As soon as Gabriel told him that Sam wanted him, Dean was off his chair and heading up the stairs, knowing that something must have happened if Sam didn’t want to be alone. He sighed as he walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind himself. “What’s the matter, baby?” he asked, moving towards the bed and sitting beside Sam, fingers instantly moving to card through the younger male’s hair. It was clear on Sam’s face that he was distressed and Dean knew that when he carded his fingers through Sam’s hair like this, it always seemed to help Sam relax.

Like Dean had hoped, Sam relaxed into the action, eyes closing as he took all the comfort Dean was offering him. “Castiel’s affected by the spell,” he explained, licking his lips. “He just tried to kiss me. Gabriel came in and stopped him though. I don’t-I don’t want to be alone in case he comes back. He was told to leave me alone, but if he’s as bad as any of the others, he won’t listen.”

Frowning, Dean pulled his brother into him, shaking his head slowly. “It’s all right Sammy,” he assured his little brother. “I won’t let him get to you.” Slowly, he pushed his little brother back against the mattress, lying down next to Sam as soon as the younger male was comfortable. “You go ahead and get some sleep; I’ll be here when you wake up.” Leaning down, he kissed Sam’s forehead before he just pulled Sam in close and allowed his hand to rub soothing circles into the younger male’s hip, hoping that it would help the younger male relax and get some much needed rest.

**~~**

Over the next few days, things in the Singer house spiraled out of control because of this spell. Bobby and Gabriel were both irritable because they spent all of their time pouring through book after book searching for a way to break the spell and still they had no luck. Castiel and Dean had come to blows more than once over Sam, each of them getting more and more forceful in their attempts to claim Sam as their own. Once Castiel had nearly killed Dean because he’d stopped him from making a move on Sam.

And now Dean was also feeling the effects of the spell; the other night, he’d tried to cut a hole in Sam’s arm because he didn’t like the fact that Sam was branded with Gabriel’s sign and decided that he was going to get it off his little brother. Sam was traumatized even more after that and was now locked up in the panic room downstairs to keep him safe from all of the idiots in the house. Gabriel was keeping the room warded with angelic sigils so Castiel couldn’t get in and he had Dean passed out on the couch more often than not so he couldn’t go down there and get in.

Finally, after three days of searching, Bobby jumped out of his chair and gave a victory laugh. “I found it!” he exclaimed, heading over to Gabriel and tossing the book in front of him. He quickly pointed out the chant Gabriel needed to utter and stepped back. “Now, once this works, Castiel is probably going to be a little disoriented, so that’s how we’ll know if you did it right. Well, that and we’ll have to wake Dean up and if he’s disoriented too, we’ll know for sure. Uh, you should probably do the chant over Dean so he’ll wake up automatically and we’ll know sooner. Because I have no idea where Castiel’s run off to.”

Gabriel nodded to the hunter beside him, taking the book and reading through the incantation once to get a feel for it before he cleared his throat and actually started the spell, moving over to Dean and using the older Winchester as a desk. “Venus, Goddess of love, be gone. Hear no more thy siren’s song.” A cloud of energy burst through the house, causing Bobby to have to grip the edge of his chair so he wouldn’t get knocked over; though as soon as it was there, it disappeared, leaving both Bobby and Gabriel wondering if the spell had worked.

Moments later, Dean jerked awake, the book falling from his chest where Gabriel had set it down, eyes darting about the room. “What the hell--?” he started, only to have his eyes widen with concern. “Oh God, where’s Sam?!” he asked, pushing out of his chair. “Is he okay? Did I hurt him?!”

The disorientation was clear on Dean’s face, Bobby letting out a relieved sigh before he shook his head. “No, Sam’s fine. He’s in the panic room,” he answered, moving out of Dean’s way when the younger hunter ran towards the basement. A wide smile came to Bobby’s face when Gabriel turned to him before he slapped the angel on the back. “We did it!” he congratulated. However, as soon as his smile appeared, it disappeared and he warned, “Don’t do something this stupid again.”

“Sam!” Dean called as he opened the panic room door, heading in and quickly making his way to Sam. His arms wrapped around the younger male, fingers carding through Sam’s hair like he always did when he wanted to calm Sam down. “Oh God Sammy, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, burying his face in Sam’s neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt you; I’m so sorry!”

Swallowing thickly, Sam wrapped his arms around his brother, feeling all of the emotions he’d been holding back for the last few days well up and bubble out of him. “Is it over?” he asked, a rough sob tearing from his throat as he gripped Dean tighter when the older Winchester nodded. It was finally over and Sam couldn’t have been more relieved.

They sat like that for a good twenty minutes, both just taking comfort from the other as Sam let everything out, crying into his brother’s shoulder, wetting Dean’s T-shirt. Finally, Sam pulled back, wiping his tears for a moment until Dean took over, Sam licking his lips slowly as he muttered, “Promise me something?” When Dean nodded, Sam bit into his bottom lip. “No more flirting?”

Dean didn’t even hesitate as he leaned in a crushed his lips against Sam’s, hands fisting in the younger male’s hair as his tongue tangled with Sam’s. “No more flirting,” he assured Sam when he broke the kiss. “I promise.” Again, he pulled Sam into a kiss, wishing that he would have noticed this before Gabriel had cast the spell; the flirting was just something he did because it seemed normal, he’d always done it. But Sam was all he needed, all he ever wanted. And Dean was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
